Friendly Enemies
by Define Me
Summary: When the ol' schoolhouse teacher decides to give her students a report to do on each other, Wayne Scott is paired up with the one person he dislikes most. But, will he have a change of heart when he discovers a dark secret about the boy?
1. Reports are Given

**Okay, this is my first fanfic on MM. So, if it's bad, it not my fault! Okay, wish me luck on this one, I've been thinking it out in my head for a long time, and am finally going to try and get it out there.**

* * *

It was, of course, a bright and sunny day in Metro City. But the only dark cloud was above a young, Wayne Scott's head as he glared daggers at the boy across the room. The small, blue boy sat quietly in a chair in the back of the room, seemingly interested in the teachers current lesson. He had his legs tightly together, and sat stiff and straight, green eyes glued ahead with his small hands in his lap. Wayne hated the boy with a passion, he never thought he'd actually hate someone before or so much. Wayne didn't know the exact reason why he felt the way he did. From afar, the boy looked shy and sweet and innocent, but up close he was terrible.

"Okay, kids", their teacher said, and Wayne turned his attention to her, "I have a suprise."

The children leaned slightly forward in anticipation.

"I've decided that we should all learn a little more about one another. So..", she tilted her head to the side, "I want to all to find a partner and write down 10 things about them to present to the class next week."

Some of the children groaned while others smiled and laughed, and the teacher soon added,

"No it can't just be anything like 'he or she have blue eyes' or 'he or she likes to wear yellow'. It has to be something personal and special. Understood?", she set her hands on her hips expectantly. Her small number of students nodded and soon began to choose their partner. However, Wayne made no move to choose anyone, he would wait for things to calm down before just grabbing a lone kid. This was a stupid assignment and he would easily get through it, whoever it was.

Syx sat calmly. He had learned from many other occasions that it was easier to just sit and ask someone who also had no partner rather then be rejected coldly. He gave the little fish on the table next to him a small smile, to which the small fish obliged and returned the gesture.

Once everyone had seemingly had their own partner, the teacher spoke up again,

"Okay, good. Now, is there anyone that does _not_ have a partner?", she asked looking around.

Just about in unison, only two hands rose up into the air, and the teacher looked almost suprised at the coincidence. Both boys then looked at each other and their eyes widened greatly. Syx dropped his hand halfway down as the entire class turned to stare at them.

"Okay, then. I would suppose that you two know what thats means...so, I guess thats everybody.", she turned around to look at the clock on the wall above her desk.

"I also guess that means you can go.", as she said the last word, the children all stood and bolted out the door.

"Oh! Make sure to choose which one of your houses you'll be going to! Don't forget!", she yelled out there doorway.

Fortunately, Syx had managed to convince the warden to let him walk back to the prison at the end of the day. The warden had also gone out of his way to bye him a small one-strap bag in which to carry Minion. It was a dark pea green, and it fit perfectly on his narrow left shoulder and rested on his right hip. He held onto the strap of the bad tightly as he walked, keeping his eyes downcast, only to jolt up and freeze when he suddenly fely another presence.

"I hope you know that we're going to your house..", Wayne said highly. Syx just looked at him in shock, but then his expression turned to worry.

"Huh? Um...Why?", The smaller boy replied quietly

"Did you really think that I'd trust _you_ in _my_ house? Please.", Syx set his eyes down on the ground again. Well, this was going to be _fun._

* * *

**Okay...I hope that was...okaaaayy*sweatdrop* I need confidence to continue this...**


	2. Childs Play

**Okay,** **thanks to a great review, I have the little bit of confidence in this to continue. BTW, the events in this chap probably have NOTHING to do with the chap title, just sayin'.**

* * *

Syx plopped down heavily onto his bed. Today had gone from okay to terrible like that. Now, he only had a _week _to find out 10 important things about the one person he can't stand.

"I'm also pretty sure that he can't stand me, either...", Syx said to no one. Taking his pillow and roughly putting it over his head. Minion's bowl lay beside him, and the little fish could think of nothing to say except untruthful, but comforting words to his charge.

"I wouldn't worry too much about how things will go, sir. Why, I'm sure things will go along just fine. Today _was _Friday, so you two have all weekend to set things up for the big presentation.", the small fish gave him a toothy grin.

"But, I'm obviously no good at presentations! At least not civil ones..", Syx trailed off into guilt

"Oh please, what does it really take to make a good presesntation? And besides, you'll have your partner up there with you."

"Huh, some partner. How am I ever going to get anything out of him? He's arrogant, a bit too confident in himself, and doesn't even really care about any of this.", Syx sighed, "I'm going to bomb this entire assignment just because he can't get over himself and work with me."

The fish said nothing to comply. It was true. Wayne had absolutely no interest in working with his master, and no matter what he said, he knew it wasn't true. Things _wouldn't _go off well when Wayne arrived. Maybe...Maybe it _was _just hopeless acts.

* * *

Wayne waited at the corner of the street leading to the prison. He'd wished that he had asked the kid where he lived earlier. He was practically wandering around aimlessly.

Syx awoke with a fresh start and a good mood. He was determined to make today go _fantastic!_ He quickly took a shower and got dressed and waited patiently by the prison doors for Wayne. Minutes and Minutes passed, and after 35 of them, he became worried. Then it hit him, he'd never told Wayne he lived in a prison...

Syx felt himself get a shade paler, he'd never said anything! His mind panicked and raced, _What if he got lost? What if he gets run over? He's going to kill me!_ All these thoughts ran through his head as he suddenly shot up off the ground and racing back to his cell to get his I.D. card before asking the warden permission to leave.

"Be back at or before 8:00, you know the drill..", the warden had told him blandly

He ran out of the building loudly before stopping dead at the edge of the sidewalk in front of the prison. There was Wayne. Waiting at the corner? Syx was confused by his casual behavior, but soon felt guilty and worried again, had he been waiting there for almost two hours for him? Syx groaned and walked slowly to the other boy's place. Once he got there, he let out a small, throat clearing noise, making the other boy turn around.

"Thanks for showing up.", Wayne said casually. Syx lifted his head up and stared at the other boy.

"I'm sorry, Wayne. I thought that I'd told you where-"

"I don't care, let's just get this over with.", Wayne handed him a bitter glare, making Syx shrink back into himself.

"O..kay", Syx turned and started to walk, and he heard Wayne's own footsteps behind him. They soon stopped in front of the prison, and Wayne gave him a confused look,

"Why are we stopping?", he asked

"Uh...we're...", Syx seemed to be at a loss for words. _Come on, it's so simple, just say it, you wimp!_ He sighed at himself, "We're here."

Wayne raised an eyebrow and looked the large building up and down, "This place?", Syx nodded shyly

"Oh, you have to be kidding!", Wayne yelled angrily, making the smaller boy back away a little, "It's bad enough that I have to work with you, now I have to work with you _in a prison!_?"

"Um..Well...I-"

"Shut up!", Wayne pinched the spot between his eyes, clearly annoyed, he sighed heavily, "Let's just go", he took a step towards the other boy, "Now."

And with that, he stopped greatly into the building, grumbling about life. Leaving Syx to stare sadly behind him.

* * *

"Okay, I don't really know if twe're supposed to ask each other the same question or not. Do you?", Syx asked, trying to make the best of it.

"No, I don't. Just ask _something_.", Wayne replied bitterly. Syx set his eyes downcast and to the side.

"Okay, then...um..What's your best personality trait?", he asked hesitantly.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, she _did _say to make it something unique and meaningful, so why not?"

Syx waited on Wayne patiently. Then became worried on what leaving him to think on what he liked most about himself might take longer than-

"My modesty.", Wayne stuck his nose somewhat into the air, and gave a charming smile. Syx was not amused, but wrote it down anyway.

"So, what about you?"

Syx jumped, dropping the pencil on the floor, "Me?", Wayne nodded. Syx was, personally, at a loss for words, he didn't really _have _any good personality traits. He looked down at the floor, "I...don't know."

"I'll just put 'forgetful'", Wayne said mockingly

"Okay.."

Wayne's cocky smile dropped on his face. Despite what he said, he wrote down 'tolerant'. He looked to the clock on the other side of the prison. 7:19pm, he should be getting home. He looked down at his paper, they had only covered 4 question...in more than enough hours, they had spent most of the time bickering with each other, and Syx had nagged him on and on about how he wasn't "allowed" to take a personally tour of the prison himself.

"I should probably go...it's getting pretty late and my mom'll have a cow.", he said standing up.

"Okay, did you want me to walk you to the door?", Syx asked nicely

"Hmmm, neh, I think I can manage. I'll see you tomorrow.", he walked into the hallway.

"Okay, bye...Wayne."

* * *

It was now 7:53pm. Everyone in the prison was just about in bed, Minion had begged him to let him spend tonight out in the nearby lake, to which Syx finally had to agree, though he had told him he would be back to pick him up in the morning before school. And Henry, was of course, in another cell playing poker and black jack with some of his other co-gaurdians. Henry had been the one to volunteer to take him in when he'd first arrived. This was actually _their _cell.

"Lights Out!", one of the gaurds yelled before pulling the switch and enveloping them all in darkness. Syx was utterly relaxed and quite sleepy, it was only a few moments before he would be asleep when _his _voice sounded.

"Syx...", Syx's eyes shot open, but he made no other movement. He heard scuffling close by, oh god, he was inside his cell! Syx jumped ten feet of the mattress when he felt a hand on his slim waist. He kept his fearful green eyes open the rest of the night.

* * *

**OMG, you guys are going to freaking HATE me! Anyway, I hope it turned out a little better than the last chap. Til' tomorrow, then:)Reviews make my heart smile**


	3. Problems Come Close

**Okay, another chap up. Thanks for all the great reviews, guys:)**

* * *

It was a good 9:48am as Wayne walked up and into prison doors. He took a good look around; since he never got the chance yesterday. It was gray, and full of hard edges, he could swear that there were more than a few blood stains on the walls. He cringed at the sights he saw, but let it fall and made his way to Syx's cell, on the second floor.

When he arrived, he was met by a very tired and pale looking Syx. His vibrant green eyes were dull, and he would occasionally put his small hand over his lower abdomen. He was also, no doubt, running a fever.

"Oh, Wayne..uh, I thought you'd be coming later..", he gave him a nervous smile

"Oh, well, I actually _am _late. We agreed that I'd be here at 9:30"

Syx was going to reply, but Wayne suddenly saw panic in his eyes, and he quickly covored his mouth tightly with one hand.

"Um..Just..make yourself comfortable and...I'll be right back...", and with that, Syx quickly walked to the nearby bathroom.

Wayne stared at the spot he'd once stood silently, until he heard faint gagging noises down the hall. He sat down on the bed heavily, opening his bag on the floor and pulling out his notebook and pencil. He calmly waited for the smaller boy's return, looking around the compact room. Suddenly he felt a cold chill go up his spine, and turned to look at the little fish sitting in its dome at his feet. When the othe boy had returned, Wayne noticed a small patch of red on the side of his index finger, he moved his body subconciously closer.

"Uh...sorry about that. Hasn't really been a great morning...", Syx brought a hand up to forehead. _Or, a great night..._

"Hmm, maybe we should skip today then?", Wayne asked

"I don't know. Did you hear what day the presentation is?",Syx looked at him tiredly

"I think it was Thursday.", Syx's expression was relieved, "Alright then, I think we could probably skip it for today.", Wayne stood up with his fists on his hips, "So, why don't we just hang out the rest of the day?"

"I don't know if I'm up for it, Wayne..", Syx said miserably

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once we get out.", Wayne insisted

"Well...I..", Syx didn't really havea good argument. So, he might as well go. He hung his head in a sigh, "Okay...Let's go.."

Wayne ran past him, grabbing his arm, and leaving a great gust to follow behind. They Stopped near the prison doors and walked smoothly pat and by the gaurds,

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves himself.", Wayne said to them.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, lets just go", Wayne tugged on his frail arm harder as they ran.

"Wayne, stop! You're going to kill me!", Syx yelled in agony

Wayne stopped their movements near a bench, letting go of the boys are. Syx stumbled to the bench, but once he got there, he bent his head behind it and got sick, he gripped the bench's top fiercely, and after his episode, sat down heavely in it. Wayne watched as the boy wrapped both arms around his waist and bent over to put his head between his knees. Wayne slowly walked over to sat on the bench, himself. Hearing the small moans of pain that Syx attempted to keep to himself. His breathing was heavy, fast, and stuttering. Wayne felt terrible, he'd dragged him out into the cold, winter air and made him run a good mile and a half without mercy.

"Hey, want to see something amazing?", he asked

Syx took his head out of his knees and turned his head to look at him tiredly, still panting, "Huh?"

Wayne tried not to smile as he got up from the bench, and sliding his hands under the smaller boy's knees and shoulders and slowly rising upward.

"Ah! Wayne, What are you doing?", Syx gripped the front of Waynes shirts fearfully, his grip tightening as they rose higher.

"Taking you to see something amazing, of course. Just promise that you won't get sick on me.", he smirked down at the boy. But, Syx didn't see anything to be even _okay _with.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait?", he yelled, closing his and putting head to Wayne's neck as Wayne felt him begin to shake greatly. Thats almost made Wayne want to take him back to the prison and let him calm down.

_Almost._

Wayne continued on a few meters higher until the destination was reached.

"You can open your eyes, now." he said. It took a little while, but Syx did as he was told and looked out and around. It was the _entire _city. From the roads to the vast ocean, it was all there. Yes, he'd gone up onto the roof occasionally and saw most of the city, but never _all_ of it. He'd never seen a treetop before, hell, he'd never even climbed a tree. And though it was a cloudy, cold winter day, everything looked...

Amazing.

Wayne watched as the boy's expression turned from bad to good, and Wayne almost thought that it would be funny if he pretended to drop him while they were so high up. But, then he felt guilty, because he knew that Syx would never want to speak to him again if he did that, and for some odd reason, Wayne didn't want that. He felt the childs shaking cease, but it was still here, and was beginning to mix with cold chills.

_I should really get him back..._Wayne thought to himself. After another moment he lower himself down more and more until his feet touched the ground. He loosened his grip on Syx and the boy practically jumped out of his arms, backing away and staring at him in like a beaten puppy.

"We should probably get back..., he started, taking a step forward.

"I'll go, it's getting late and you should probably go home...", Syx didn't look at him once as he said it, "I'll bring your bag with me tomorrow and give it back to you at school, okay?"

"Uh...Okay.", Syx started to walk forward, 'Bye, Wayne", he said as he passed him

Wayne stood their as if someone had slapped him. What had he done? Had he just made their already struggling relationship worse? What if Syx didn't trust him anymore? He stood their a moment thinking about all o these things until it started snowing and he flew back to his home.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Okay, here's another update. Sorry, I made them both a little bit OOC in the chap. Lil mushy, if I do say so myself. Also, sorry it's soo late. I've been working on it off and on all day, but I kept getting stuck. So, I just decided to finish the next chap in my Amulet story. That seemed to have given me the wording I needed for this. Reviews are important, important, whether they be good or bad! Come one, come all!**


	4. Night of Peace

**OKAY! I AM SORRYYYYY! 1, Becuase I haven't updated 2, Becuase you will all probably HATE me by the end of this chap OR the beginning of the next chap...Dear God... And also, I just read over this story and found my spelling or grammar mistakes, to which I am ALSO sorry for. I promise I'm an intelligent personT.T I also found this story, or rather the last chap, to be a little over exaggerated...So now I feel Stew-Pid! Sorry...(Don't talk shit about Total...)**

* * *

Syx had to say. He felt horrible. As a matter of fact, even _worse! _Of course, he didn't feel very well to begin with, hence the event's of the night before... He'd finally been able to calm his stomach some, until that little city view came along, twisting his stomach again from the mere heights. God, he wanted to slap Wayne so bad. But, being a calm and "collected" person, he refrained from violence. For now.

Syx had managed to get himself back up the amazing number of stairs leading to his cell, only to walk in in irritation, _Stupid Wayne, yoy left your stuff here..._ Of course, he'd return it, and for a moment, an evil thought popped into his head. Perhaps fill it with something disgusting and _then _give it back to him? The smile he wore suddenly slipped from his lips as he felt his stomach lurch, he instinctivly covored his mouth, knowing what was coming. He thought fast and ran to his cell's toilet, vomiting even though there was _nothing _in his stomach. He felt a familiar pain in his abdomen as he retched, making it hard to even breathe. He felt pained and frightened tears prickle through his closed eyes as he felt the wave subside, slowly opening his eyes to look at the blood in the toilet and on his hand. The taste of his own blood almost made him sick again, but he held it back, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping his mouth. God, how he hated this. He always got sick after...

He put his hand flat against the wall for support and sighed heavily,

"Sir...?", a small voice said, Syx looked quickly behind him and saw a familiar sphere roll out from under Wayne's bag, a look of concern on the face of the creature it held,

"What's wrong?"

Syx attempted to give the fish a smile,

"Oh...nothing, just a little bit under the weather, that's all...", Minion didn't know. He couldn't know. Never.

Syx sighed again and plopped down onto his bed. He draped his forearm over his eyes in fatigue, relishing the cool sheets of the bed against his present fever. He knew it was still pretty early, but he hoped on maybe catching an hour or two of peaceful sleep...

"Syx!", Syx couldn't help but jump at the Warden's voice, he looked up to see that usual, dull face of his.

"Hm?"

"There's someone on the phone in my office for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Didn't say, but apparently you know him. When you're done, let me know.", the Warden walked casually passed the cell. Syx sat on his bed in confusion, but he knew all too well who it was...

He made his way down the stairs and into the Wardens office. It was a plain, with cream painted walls and a dark brown desk with two chairs in front of it. The desk showed many unorganized papers about its surface, as well as a dark gray phone resting faced down,

"What do want, Wayne?", Syx said irritably

"Waht? How did you know it was me?", a small whine came from the voice on the other end

"Who_ else _would it be?", there was a pause, Syx heard how it came out, and mentally kicked himself for sounding like a brat.

"Well...I just called because I want my stuff back, I have something I need to do, you know?"

Syx glared at the phone a moment,

"Don't give me that, you and I both know that you don't trust me with your things."

"Huh? No way! I just have something I need to do."

"And that would be?"

"...Uh...well...um, some extra credit!", Syx chuckled at the lie and shook his head slightly

"Oh please, when have you ever done extra credit? Or any work at all?"

Syx could practically _see _another lie forming itself inside Wayne's head, and cut him off before he could continue,

"Nevermind, I'll bring over your stuff.", he went to hang up

"Don't you even want to know where I live?"

"I don't _need _to, it's pretty hard to miss...I'll see you in a little while.", he didn't wait for a reply as he dropped the phone back in its place.

"I'm going out for a little while...", he said to the Warden as he walked out of the office

"Oh really? Where?"

"I need to drop off a few things to someone."

The Warden eyed him suspisiously. Yes, the boys apparent behavioral problems had improved, but he still had issues with _people. _Maybe he should send an escort with him just in case...

"And no, I don't need an escort...", the Warden tried not to smile, of course the boy knew what he was thinking...He checked his watch and then gave a sigh,

"Fine, it's early enough...", he didn't know why he was giving the child permission, he would have gone anyway...

"Okay, then I guess I'll be back in a while.", he waved the Warden off and walked back to his cell to grab the disgarded items and his I.D. card, an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach, but he still hoped verything would go smoothly.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm soo behind on my stories, sorry all!**


	5. Mistakes I've Made

**OMG, I HAVE NO CLUE ON HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I might have to start again, but Imma try and troop through...Another reason this story has been on hold is because I have a couple of NEW story/oneshot ideas I'll try out, maybe start them soon...?**

* * *

Wayne groaned as he flung himself across his bed, staring up boredly at the ceiling. He didn't really want to admit it, but he didn't call the prison _just _to get his things back. His mother had earlier told him to ask if maybe his "little friend" would want to spend the night. He'd ment to ask him while he had him on the phone, but his pride got in the way. He was completely disgusted by the idea in ever way...

Wasn't he?

There was a small _knock _at his front door, and he tried his best not to rush down the stairs and open it. The door opened with a quiet _squeak _and on the other side, revealed a non-too-happy Syx. Wayne felt his heart drop a little as he looked out at the pouring rain, and the soaked boy in front of him. Syx's green eyes blazed with irritation as he stiffly thrust out his arm, holding out Wayne's heavy bag. Wayne gave him a nervous smile, but he was in no mood, he growled out of the side of his mouth and turned to leave when a large, annoying voice approached,

"Oh, wait!", Syx froze at the voice, his shoulders up to his ear's, he turned slightly to see a brown-haired woman, hair cut into a short, smooth bob, open the door even wider,

"Why don't you...", she paused when she caught the sight of him, and he almost was tempted to just walk away, until she continued, "Why don't you come inside?"

He jumped, surprised at her, giving her a questioning look

"It's _pouring _out here. And it's dark, you shouldn't be out here all by yourself. Come on, I'll call the Warden back...", she left the door open for him, both boys staring at where she _had _been. Syx looked to Wayne, and the boy shrugged and motioned him inside. Syx was hesitant, but after a moment took a step in, closing the door behind him and holding tightly to the handle with both hands behind his back, his body stiff. Wayne had left him waiting there by the door as he disappeared up the stairs, soon coming back down to throw a large, white towel at him. It landed awkwardly on his head and he felt somewhat embarrassed when he heard Wayne chuckle.

"Apparently, you're spending the night whether you like it or not.", he gave him a smile, but Syx was nothing if not stubborn

"No, I'm not. I only came to drop your stuff off, now I'm leaving", Syx went to hand the towel back to Wayne when Mrs. Scott's voice invaded his hearing,

"Hey, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, the Warden wants to talk to you", Syx tried not to groan as he walked to the kitchen and took the phone from her with a forced smile, nervously, he looked at the machine before holding it up to his ear,

"Um...hello?"

"A while, huh?"

"Look, I can come back if you want, it's just rain."

"No, I think it might be best if you stay there tonight. Besides, Mrs. Scott already assured me that you'll be on your best behavior.", Syx could practically see the Warden's smirk

"Well, isn't that nice."

"Isn't it? Anyway, I'm going to let you go, I still have a job to do. Behave yourself and a bus will be there to pick you up in the morning."

"I can walk back..."

"You can, but you won't."

Syx sighed, "Alright, fine. Goodbye, Warden..."

The warden fought the urge to say goodnight to the boy, and instead, settled on just hanging up. Syx returned the phone back to its rightful place and found Wayne sitting on the stairs waiting for him, a bored expression on his face.

"About time, do you know how long I've been waiting here?"

"What, a whole three minutes?", Syx replied with a sly smile.

"Whatever, just follow me.", Wayne turned and made his way up the stairs, waving his hand over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

Wayne opened his bedroom door with a wide hand, presenting a large, brightly lit space. Syx couldn't stop himself from looking at everything! He couldn't remember _when _he'd seen an actual bedroom before, if at all. Wayne strut over to his bed and jumped on it while Syx took to simply closing the door and standing in its corner, his hands behind his back and an uncomfortable look on his face as he watched Wayne take a pillow and two blankets out of his deep closet.

"You don't have to stand over there, you know.", Wayne said while setting a blanket on the ground and laying the pillow on top of it.

"I know...that's okay...", Syx hoped his obvious stress wasn't too visible. Wayne got up from his place on the floor and motioned the smaller boy closer, getting into his own bed. Syx was hesitant, but slowly made his way over to the setting on the floor, sitting down on his legs with both hands fisted in his lap. His back was momentarily turned away from Wayne, and he didn't see the other boy sneak up and grab him off of the floor. He was playfully thrown onto Wayne's neat bed and was becoming ever irritated with being surprised. Before he could think to move, Wayne pounced on him, laughing. Both of his wrists were secured tightly together by one hand and pinned to his side as he stared, wide-eyed, at Wayne.

Wayne smiled wide at his "friend's" expression. He had taken notice to the boy's recent attitude and decided he would let him have fun tonight if he stayed, so he went with normal boy play. It was fine, Wayne thought, until...

"Stop!"

Wayne's smile fell hard from his face as he looked at the boy under him. There was an angry, yet fearful fire in his green eyes, as well as slight tears. A heavy blush across his cheeks as he looked down and stared at the sheets under him. Wayne loosened his grip completely on the boy's wrists and Syx shot up and off of the bed, stopping to stand in the middle of the room, looking down with his small hands tightly fisting the fabric at his upper arms, a slight, but visible tremble moving him. Suddenly, he moved for the door and opened it,

"I'll be right back...", he said without looking at Wayne. Leaving him sitting there on his bed wondering what was wrong now.

* * *

Wayne had followed quietly behind the boy, staying close to the wall and hearing muffled words coming from the kitchen. He peered past the wall slightly to see the boy holding the kitchen phone by his ear and playing with the cord absentmindedly when he suddenly jumped up.

"Warden..."

There was a low, inaudible voice on the other end of the line, and whatever he said seemed to add for anxiety.

"Um...Could...Could you send the bus to come get me a little early?", Syx's green eyes flicked to the ceiling, index finger twisting the phone cord around nervously as he listened to the Warden speak.

"No, not now...maybe 7:00am or so?, there was a slight yell on the other end.

"Hey, I never planned on staying here tonight in the first place...Please?"

Wayne had a bad feeling suddenly come over him. A "get out before you get caught" feeling.

"Okay, thank you...", Syx hung up the phone and started again for the stairs, Wayne bolted the last second and accidentally slammed his door in the rush as he came to sit on his bed with an innocent expression on his face. Syx walked in, but he certainly wasn't relaxed. He didn't look at Wayne as he came to his place on the floor, lifting up the first blanket, crawling in feet first, and then pulling it up to his ears. His normal sleeping pose, a curled ball that always looked uncomfortable to other people. Wayne stared as his back, as it was turned to him, and wondered what kind of kid actually ever _wanted _to sleep.

"What did you do?", he asked, Syx turned his head up slightly in acknowledgement

"Hmm?"

"In the kitchen..."

"Oh...I just had to make an important call..."

"To who?"

"No one."

Wayne tried his best not to pout. Unlike other kids, Syx wasn't an easy egg to crack. He'd took it upon himself to make a list about the boy, taking note to add "no horseplay" to it later.

"Why are you going to sleep _now?_ It's still kinda early..."

"It's 11:00, Wayne..."

Fine, Wayne thought, I guess I'll just have to troop through, then.

He bent to turn off his light, and once settled into his own bed, attempted to make more conversation.

"So, I'm guessing you don't play around with people much?"

"Go to sleep, Wayne."

Wayne then had half a mind to jump up and threaten to throw him out the window. Then, he remembered that it was him who'd started this, as well as caused Syx his current mood. He instead sighed and closed his eyes to catch his sleep.

* * *

**omg, yeay! It's finally done! God, I don't know why I'm so excited, it's only a chapter...Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have time right now to spellcheck:)**


	6. Nightmares

**I'm back to updating! So excited! Margarita's! You can totally tell I'm happy to be back:) In case anyone's confused, this is a nightmre Syx has while spending the night at Wayne's. In his POV, of course, of past "events".**

* * *

_I'm scared._

_I don't want to do this..._

_Why is he doing this? He was always so nice to me._

_The others are downstairs, it's only us two. He had told me to follow him, to which I'd agreed. We had become close during the time he was here and I most certainly felt comfortable in his company. He was like another Henry to me. My biggest mistake was that I never asked him what he was in prison for..._

_I looked at him as he dug and snooped through my school bag. Instead of using it for school, I instead collected various items and picked up basically anything I found that could be useful to me in the future, one item being the thin belt that was now tied tightly around my wrists and to the bed post. I continued to glare at his back until he had unluckily found what he was searching for. Some duct tape I had borrowed from the schoolhouse... _

_He turned his head and smiled at me, to which my anger only grew. What was he planning? Was this just some stupid game? I wanted answers, and now. Little did I know that I would soon find out more than I wanted to know..._

_He fiddled with the tape for a moment, finally ripping a large piece off as he stood and began to walk to the bed in which I was bound. He held out the tape, holding it between both index fingers and thumbs as he aimed for my mouth. I made an attempt to bite him, almost making my mark, had he not backed away from me. He repositioned his fingers and closed in again. This time, I was close enough to bite him as hard as I could on the finger, and to my disappointment, he succeeded in taping my mouth over, then he growled angrily and slapped me hard, making me fall back and hit my the back of my head against the other bed post. Dazed from the impact, I was unable to push him off of me when I felt his cold hands on my arms. I groaned into the duct tape, my vision doubling slightly. _

_Suddenly,with a cry of surprise, I was flipped onto my stomach, his hand seizing the back of my neck and pushing my head into the pillow. At first, I though he was going to smother me, then I felt his hands on my hips, going to my ribcage, then back again. I jolted my head back up in surprise and turned to look at him, wide eyed, I'm sure. With a clean smile, he flipped me back over onto my back, my wrists burning as they scraped against the belt. A moment later, my face both got a shade paler and presented a blush. He had removed all of my lower clothing. Instinctively, I curled my legs inward and to my chest. What was he doing?!_

_He smiled sickly at me, then grabbed my bare ankle with a large hand. He yanked hard on it, making me lay halfway in his lap, my ankle still in his hand behind his back. I could feel my heart in my throat as I looked into his dirty hazel eyes. _

_Hungry, they said..._

_He positioned me better in his lap and I finally let out a terrified scream, but my efforts proved useless against the thick tape. I began to hyperventilate, a bad habit I always had when I panicked and wondered what could possibly be next._

_Then I felt it._

_A terrible feeling ran up my spine and I did something I never thought I'd do in the face of pain._

_I screamed._

_I screamed as I felt the excruciating pain run from my spine to my neck, and I curled in my toes in an effort to ease myself. Tears of agony spilled down my face as I closed my eyes tight and buried my face into my shoulder, gritting my teeth and whining into my arm. I could feel him looking down at me, and I was disgusted that he would do this. I rush of different feelings flooded through me._

_Fear_

_Pain_

_Anger_

_Sadness_

_Though the intense sting remained, I didn't think it could get much worse than this, So I dared to look up at him before I unwillingly arched my back and screamed through a second wave._

* * *

Syx's eyes shot open and he gasped. After a moment, he sat up, putting a hand on his forehead. When would that damn nightmare go away? It was the same one every night. It was of his first...

He looked toward the window and saw a faint blue damn arising, it was early enough that he could still see the stars in the sky, also hearing the prison buses engine running as it honked twice. He sighed and slowly got up, walking to the door tiredly. Before he walked out of the door, he turned to look back at Wayne's sleeping form. His green eyes soft on him and glowing in the newborn morning.

"Thank you, Wayne...", he said before stepping out and closing the door gently behind him. He made his way down the large flight of stairs, careful not to wake anyone. He though back to when they had first been assigned to each other.

_"Did you really think that I'd trust __you_ in _my_ house? Please." 

He smiled as he stopped in near the front door.

"Thank you for trusting me..."

* * *

**Iz a dreaded cliffy! Anyhow, thanks for ALL the support I got! I don't think I would have been ale to continue this story without you guys! LOVE YOU!**


	7. Plans To Break

***LARGE GROAN* No amount of "sorry's" could make up for the way I've abandoned you allT.T BUT, I will try my best to make it up to you guys with an update! For I am now listening to EternalLovngMelody's "Chords of Life" and I FEEL PUMPED!**

* * *

Syx felt his eyelids become heavy as he waited behind the guard that was currently unlocking the prison's main doors. During the bus ride, he had felt immensely sick as his stomach flipped from the heavy turns and stops the driver had taken non to carefully. At one point, Syx had attempted to sleep while they drove, only to have his head rise off, then slam back down onto the hard glass he'd been leaning on, earning himself a dark and now _very _visible bruise on the side of his forehead. The guard paid no mind to his injury or unfocused mindset as he opened the door and motioned him inside. The sun had now begun to barely show from beyond the horizon, silhouetting the city's tall buildings. It was too late to go to bed, but at least he could catch another hour or two of soothing sleep before the res of the prison came to life. The prison echoed under his footsteps and he could barely see a thing through its darkness. Carefully, found his way to the stairs and took close steps so as not to trip, the Warden waved tiredly to him and he waved back in the same manner, it seems like they both needed a good night's sleep. Syx had long since memorized the way to his cell, where hopefully, his guardian and Minion slept. Much to his disappointment and irritation, it'd slipped his tired mind to ask the Warden to go with him to his cell so he could _unlock _it. Syx sighed as he pulled out a small bobby pin from his pocket, bending down slighty as he picked the large lock. In his infant years, he'd taken mental notes on how to unlock the bars from observing the guards themselves, and now he'd masterfully done it himself. Luckily, he knew every button to push. He pried open the door just enough so that he could squeeze in without making a lot of noise. He made his way up the small ladder of the bunk bed, cringing as the old mattress creaked under his weight. He quickly found and grabbed hold of Minions sphere, bringing it to his small chest and sighing in content. He was inches away from sleep when he heard a high-pitched voice speak up,

"Where were you?", Syx smiled at his friend's tone. Worried yet stern.

"At Wayne's. The rain caught me while I was walking over."

"You're not sick, are you? Oh, you should've taken me with you! Or you should've taken a jacket or something!", Minion tried his best to keep his voice on the down low, but he knew what an air head his young charge could be sometimes. He heard Syx laugh quietly,

"I don't _own _a jacket, Minion. Besides, I'm fine. Just glad to be back in this warm bed."

Minion let out a huffy "Mhm" before a long silence overcame them. Syx reached over and pulled their thin blanket over them, deciding that he needed to get that sleep. He glanced down at Minion only to see that the small fish had already fallen sleep, and he smiled lightly before closing his eyes.

* * *

Syx jumped as he awoke from his nightmare. It was the same one he'd had earlier in the night and the same one that has haunted him over a period of months. He felt a sudden wetness and brought a hand up to his face, surprised to find fresh tears in his eyes and old ones that had already traveled down his cheeks and soaked his pillow. He felt an embarrassed flush become present on him, he felt like such a baby. He was too old to be acting this way. If 8 years counts as "too old". He looked at his surroundings and, even through the windowless prison walls, he could plainly make out the sun's bright rays.

He sighed as he threw off his blanket, careful not to wake a still sleeping Minion, when the timed alarm went off. He heard dozens of groans from the prisoners as their morning bell rang and each cell automatically opened. He had refused breakfast completely and set to just cleaning anything that _needed _cleaning before school, since the Warden much prefered that he stay away from the many possible "weapons" amongst the prison during work 'd actually found himself quite talented in the cleaning and cooking field, and even managed to land himself a small job in a restaurant. He was thankful for his innate knowledge and profuse vocabulary, mostly because those were the only reasons he got the placement as an official employee. He had spent a good hour or two fixing or shining various items until he was called to the Wardens office, hearing many playful "oo's" along the way. The Warden said nothing to him, but simply handed him the phone and left the room. Syx stood there in slight bewilderment before holding the device ever so gently to his ear,

"Um...hello?"

"You weren't here when I woke up."

Syx resisted in letting out the annoyed groan that currently hung in his throat, choking it out and making his voice sound as unagitated as possible.

"I know. I was picked up early..."

"Why?"

"Is it a crime?"

After a few more choice words, banter, and meaningless drabble, Wayne stated his reasons for calling.

"You what?", Syx stared at the phone

"Come on, you spent the night over here, so why don't I spend the night there?"

"Um, I spent _half _of the night there. And hello! Do you even know _where _you're wanting to stay?!"

"It's pretty hard not to know, don't you think? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, you'll find something...", when Wayne didn't hang up or reply, Syx continued,

"Besides...wouldn't you need your mother's permission? I doubt she'd ever let you spend the night in a prison."

"You don't need to worry about that, I made sure to ask my father. He doesn't really listen to anyone, so of course he gave me "permission""

Syx could practically _feel _Wayne's coy smile on the other end. _Oh, how clever..._he thought.

"So, when are you picking me up?"

Syx couldn't help but jump in shock at the question.

"Excuse you?", Wayne's booming laughter became known on the other end.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Besides, it would take a lot longer if _you _were the one picking _me _up."

_This kid is unbelievable!, _Syx thought to himself. Wayne had noticed the silence, but decided to only go on,

"So what, 8, 9 o' clock?"

"Better go with 7 if you don't want to have to go to sleep right after you get here."

"What, do you go to bed at 8?", Wayne's tone was somewhat mocking.

"The whole prison does. It's curfew.", Syx made sure his voice was nothing short from unamused.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you at 7."

"I'll try to contain myself...", Syx added blandly before hanging up.

Syx finally let out that annoyed groan, he did _not _like babysitting. Especially if the kid was Wayne Scott...

The Warden appeared to him again and he froze in realization. There was no way the Warden was going to allow someone who wasn't a prisoner to actually stay there! The Warden was a stern man, and no matter how much he begged, like he would _ever _beg, it wouldn't happen. Syx didn't know whether to let out a sound of joy or disappointment. Wait, disappointment? Why would he be disappointed?

"Um...Warden?", he stood nervously at the front of the Wardens desk, watching the man file, throw away, or sign different papers.

"Hm?", the Warden acknowledged

"Um...well, that was..."

"Wayne Scott, I know. So, what did he want?"

"Oh, well...he...", God, this was awful. Again, another mess and all for something that was completely_ not _worth it.

"Well?"

"He...wanted to stay over?", Syx instinctively brought his shoulders upwards in preparation for the yelling of how absurd the idea was. But, when nothing came, he looked at the Warden's calm expression.

"What did his mother say?"

"Huh?"

"His mother? What did she say about it?"

"Oh, um, well, he told me that he asked his father..."

"So he has permission?"

"...Yeeees?"

"What time is he coming over, then?

"Wait, wait, wait. You're letting him come over?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"I think it'll do him some good to know that the world isn't as nice as he likes to think it is.", the Warden gave him a sly smile. Syx soon caught his drift and couldn't hide his own smile. So, it was all to teach him something?

"Now why don't you get to the bus, I'm sure it's waiting there for you.", the Warden said

"Okay...", and with that, he quickly ran back to his cell, grabbed Minion and was off.

* * *

He was always the last one through the schoolhouses door. He paid his staring classmates no mind and simply walked to his usual spot in the back of the room. What surprised him, though, was that Wayne was absent. Never in all the time he'd gone to the small school had Wayne not been there. It gave him an odd uneasiness. Syx sat in the back of the room, bored stiff. It had slipped his mind to take something, even if it was just a book, with him to pass the time. The class learned about basic multiplication and reading skills while he had preformed dozens of intellectually stimulating equations in his own consciousness.

During recess, Syx decided to sit at the side of the schoolhouse. Either talking with Minion or playing with the lady bugs that invaded the lush green grass below. He sat this way for a while until he noticed three boys watching him from afar. They had taken turns chucking small rocks at him before they approached, smirks on their faces.

* * *

**I wanted to finish this bit right here, but I've drawn a damn blank. Also, I'm still so very sorry to have kept you all waiting, then to give you this. Sorry I'm such a bad writerT.T BUT, I'll try t keep up with you guys as long as you don't hate me, thank you.**


	8. My Faith Is Shaking

**Yay! I'm so happy that you guys are happy! Also, I'm going to try and make this a longer chapter if I don't get a lil' stuck first:D**

* * *

_Ouch..._

Syx thought as he limped through the pouring rain. At this point, he wished the Metro City wasn't of such low barometric pressure. He hugged his injured arm closer as a sharp jolt of pain shot through it. It had been pulled out of its socket and Syx, regardless of all his expertise, didn't know how to put it back. He couldn't move the limb and that's really what scared him the most.

He had been right about those boys, though. But, that didn't exactly save him. As they approached, he regretted his choice to stay as they taunted him, kicking Minion sphere out of the way and threatening to kill the little fish. After all, what was a fish's life to them?

Luckily, before anything got too out of hand, it was already time to come back inside. But, after school they had managed to find and chase him through a dozen different areas he didn't even _know, _until finally they'd cornered him in an alleyway and beat the crap out of him until he bled. The large bruise present on his abdomen from where hed been kicked ached, and the three broken ribs underneath crunched together with every move he made. The various shards of broken glass in the alley had left more cuts than he could count on both his arms and legs. He coud taste the blood from when his teeth stabbed through his lip from biting down so hard. For one, he was glad that the rain had decided to start up _now, _it soothed his hurts and lessened the sting from the possibly growing infection he was going to get.

He thought about the kind of trouble he was going to be in when he got back "home". He knew he'd missed the bus back to the prison and the Warden most likely thought he'd run off. His mind swam at the possibilities that faced him and he didn't notice Minion look worriedly up at him as Syx held him tightly. He was about to speak up when, suddenly, Syx's already twisted ankle slipped on the wet gravel of the road. A loud _CRACK _sounded as he fell.

Syx let out a startled yell as he tumbled to the ground, lifting Minion sphere so it wouldn't crack under the harsh impact. An intense pain emanated from his, now thoroughly broken, ankle. Syx tried his best not to cry out, and instead, let a whimper pass through hs lips as he balled his hands and rested his forehead on his arm, his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, he opened his eyes and twisted his body upwards so that he sat with his legs in front of him. Looking towards Minion, he brought his good arm up to bring the fish's container closer to rest at his hip in a half-hearted hug to comfort the both of them. His ankle was frozen to the side and it scared him to look at it. Luckily, the fall had knocked his arm back into place and he brought up both hands. One bracing his ankle and the other covering the top of his shoe. He sighed in his anxiety, and after an agonizing moment, he quickly wrenched his foot to the side so that his ankle became straight. He didn't bother to cover up his scream this time as he felt the bone snap back into place. He let himself fall back onto his side in exhaustion, and he winced when his ribs protested against his deep breaths, making them hitch. He felt his body trembling from both the cold and the pain. Tears of distress and helplessness prickled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Syx never saw himself as a crier. He wasn't. Only on the occasion that utter hopelessness gripped him and he released all of his negative emotions. He set his eyes hard on the ground, disgusted with his own weakness. His knees were bloodied and scraped, as well as his hands and elbows. He felt himself suddenly become sleepy and knew that unconsciousness was only inches away. He turned his head to Minion and put his hand on his sphere, rubbing his thumb back and forth against it comfortingly,

"...I'm sorry..", he said weakly, his bright green eyes half lidded. He saw Minion give him a confused and scared look before shifting his body to look ahead of them. Loud footsteps soon invaded his hearing, and Syx turned his own head, only to be met with a pair of large shoes standing in front of furrowed his brow in confusion and lifted his had slightly to see a soaked-to-the-bone Wayne standing over him. Syx's heart felt as if it would explode from pure joy at the sight.

Wayne had showed up earlier to the prison, only to be told by the Warden that Syx hadn't come back from school. He'd had a feeling that something was very wrong,and when he volunteered to go look for the boy, he was most afraid of what he'd find. He had to admit, that he'd always had somewhat of a soft spot for the child. No matter what he ever did. He also took in the possibility that maybe Syx had just ditched and was off somewhere causing trouble, this thought had made him angry. But, seeing his friend now. On the ground looking up at him like he was some savior, blood and bruises all about him. The only thing that made him angry now was that someone had actually _done _this to him.

Wayne kneeled down, not caring if his pants got dirty or ripped, and turned his friend's body around so that he layed on his back. Syx let out a sharp gasp and Wayne's hands froze. After a minute or two, Wayne carefully tucked one arm under Syx's neck and the other in the crook of his knees. But, before lifting the boy, he grabbed the small sphere that was in front of him and place it in Syx's lap gently. Since the boy was practically as light as a feather, Wayne had no issue in picking him up. The two of them remained silent and the only sound was the still pouring rain and Wayne's sloshing steps. At this point, Syx was greatly disoriented and he tiredly rested his head against Wayne's shoulder, earning a blush from the hero. His thin fingers lightly rested in his lap as he gave into his unconsciousness.

* * *

Syx cracked his green eyes open, only to close them from the rooms bright light. He smelled bleach, and felt the old leather of the bed he layed on. He mentally rolled his eyes.

_Prison Infirmary..._

He made an effort to sit up, getting halfway there before feeling a rush of nausea hit him. He plopped back down and groaned as his ribs bounced from inside him as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Looks like you're awake.", a chuckle came from his side as he heard footsteps approach him. He gasped as he felt a cool hand place itself upon his forehead and he heard the person click their tongue three times,

"But, you still have that fever."

Syx uncovered his eyes to see a man in his signature white coat. He was young with short brown hair and bright blue had always been the prisons "doctor", at least as long as he'd been there. He was always kind and was the type of doctor that could always make you laugh, even at your worse. Syx also thought he was really dorky, which he was, but in a good way. He felt his stomach growl and he moaned quietly,

The doctor looked up from the paper on the clipboard he was writing on and made an apologetic face, "Oh, right. Sorry there, kid, but you already know that the anesthetic I use doesn't exactly agree with you."

_No kidding, _Syx thought. The local anesthetic for any serious injuries he'd ever gotten always left him feeling nauseated and somewhat irritable.

"You know, you're really lucky to have a friend like him", he motioned over to the sleeping Wayne in a chair by the bed. Syx jumped a the sight, how could he have not even noticed someone was sitting there?

"He wouldn't leave your side for a minute", just then, a woman in a mint green outfit walked into the room.

"Dr. Keane, I'm sorry, but you have other patients.", she was an average woman, but very pretty. Clad with strawberry blonde hair and deep brown eyes behind lean, rectangular glasses. The woman looked up and smiled,

"Hi, Syx. Long time, no see", she brought her hand up and wagged her fingers at him in a half wave. Syx gladly smiled back at her.

"Hi, Maggie."

Dr. Keane smirked at the both of them before walking toward his nurse, flipping her around, and playfully pushing her out the door with him.

"You should probably refrain from moving around too much, Syx. And if you need anything, just all me back in here.", he said

"Bye Syx!", Maggie shouted as her hand waved wildly through the door frame. Syx chuckled, they always acted this way. Goofy. People in the prison were so weird, it was hard to be bored most of the time. Based off of all the yelling, Wayne had now begun to stir, cracking open his blue eyes and sitting up to see his friend smirking at him.

* * *

**Okay, I've failed to make it longer, but hey, I've updatedxD I'm really hoping that my next chapter will clear everything up. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. My spellcheck doesn't catch everything:)**


	9. Making New Friends

**I really need to set up an updating schedule for myself so I don't leave you guys hanging to dry anymore:D**

* * *

"Syx! This isn't really a good idea, you know!", Wayne yelled as he followed closely behind him.

"Calm down, I'm in a wheelchair with a broken ankle. There isn't a lot I'm capable of right now.", Syx smiled as they made their way own the main corridor. The only _real _problem they would face was the stairs. They weren't exactly wheelchair assessable and Syx didn't really feel in the mood for a broken neck.

"There's an elevator over there on the other side.", Syx pointed to the far wall of the building and began turning the chair around.

They sat silently in the elevator. The light flickered and it smelled of greasy mold. The walls were stained with who-knows-what and the floor always felt wet, even when it was dry. It was an awkward situation for the both of them.

"Thank you...", Syx finally said.

"Huh?"

"For finding me earlier."

Wayne pulled a face

"Well...it was nothing. It's my job, you know."

Syx rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped on the first floor. He wheeled the chair over near cafeteria, stopping to open the kitchen door.

"Do you want anything? I could make you something, if you want."

"Are we even allowed back here?", Wayne looked around the small space. The walls were a tiled and clean white, besides a few stains. The counters a sleek stainless steel and the floor a slightly dirty tiled navy blue. Syx turned his gaze up to him and smiled.

"Yes. When the Warden lets me, I cook for the prisoners."

"Seriously?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well...I just didn't expect it."

Syx hid his offence.

"So, did you want me to make you anything?"

"Um...maybe later..."

"Okay.", Syx tried to make his reply as kind as he could, but his tensed throat made it sound hard. Wayne choked down his uneasy feeling as they left and made their way back into the cafeteria, where dozens of prisoners talked and laughed with each other.

"We made it back early enough so that we have a few more hours before bed.", Syx smiled at the boy. Wayne could see through his smile and noticed how tired he looked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be down here, you should really be sleeping or something."

"You don't need to worry about me so much, I'm fine."

"Fine! But, just keep in mind that I'll drag you back if I need to!"

"But, you won't..."

"You don't know that...", The two stared each other down until a loud voice surprised them.

"Hey! Will you two quit your bickering and get over here!", a bald prisoner called to them from a nearby table. He sat with two other prisoners as they boys made their way to them.

"Well, it's nice to see _you _sometime today.", a scraggly looking inmate said, looking at Syx teasingly. He had messy brown hair, but his eyes displayed a fresh, bright blue. He smiled and turned his gaze to Wayne,

"Well, aren't you going to introduce your little friend?", he raised an eyebrow. Syx jumped in embarrassment and rose a hand to gesture at Wayne.

"Wayne, these are my...guardians..."

The three inmates waved enthusiastically at him and he unconsciously stepped closer to Syx, eyeing him awkwardly. Syx noticed his discomfort and quickly gave him a "just go with it" gesture.

"You two act like you're going somewhere," the blue-eyed man spoke up again.

"Are you?", a bald inmate said to their left. When asking, he particularly eyed Syx as a parent would and the boy seemed to both melt and stiffen under his brown eyes until he started giggling.

"No, no, we're not going anywhere. I don't think either of us are in the shape.", he half joked. He soon planted himself next to the bald prisoner, otherwise known as his official guardian, Henry. He looked at Wayne, who still stood at the front of the table, and tilted his head toward the group. Wayne got the message and shuffled closer to them, staying near the smaller boy as if he'd protect him if things got out of hand.

The five of them talked and laughed for a good 10 minutes until Syx jumped in realization, and turned closer to Wayne while the thre inmates playfully argued amonst themselves.

"I'll be right back, I have to go upstairs to pick something up.", he whispered. Wane gave him a strange look,

"Like what?", the smaller boy hesitated for a moment, looking at his hand in his lap, before continuing.

"Minion.", Wayne's shoulders slouched.

"That weird little fish? What do you need him for?"

Syx gave him a worried and guilty look,

"I left him in my cell so he could sleep, since he admitted to me that the infirmary beds were too hard for him, and left him there. I know how he gets sometimes and he might be having a panic attack.", the child's voice rose in exasperation.

"Well, maybe I should go with you. Come on, let's go.", Wayne stood up abruptly and Syx giggled at him, touching his arm lightly, giving it a little tug so he'd sit back down.

"It won't take that long, after all it's only upstairs. Thank you, though.", Syx began to wheel the chair out when Henry spoke up to him,

"Hey, where are you going?", he whined, a slight look of hurt on his face. Syx smiled and brought a hand up to pat his arm comfortingly,

"I'm just going to upstairs for something, I'll be right back.", a mischievous look then played across his features,"Until then, Wayne will keep you company in my place."

Wayne's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he looked at Syx, his expression clearly disapproving. Syx smiled at him and turned them both the other way, whispering an encouraging,

"You'll be fine."

Wayne hesitated before lightly brushing him off and whipping around, a forced excitement about him.

"Okay, you guys! Let's talk."

The three men exchanged glances with each other before Henry spoke up for them,

"About what?"

Wayne's false smile faltered

"Anything! Anything you guys want to talk about, I'm all ears!", he waved his hands around nervously. Syx smirked at the scene for a moment before shifting the chair back towards the elevator.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, you guys! Something has been wrong with my interent lately and I haven't been able to write a whole lot... But anyway, I have to say that I'm a little bit disappointed with this chappy. I wanted to make my plan for this part all one chapter but, I'm thinking that it'll build suspence. Trust me, I promise, in the next chapter, there's a SURPRISE! But, not really a good one... **


	10. HeartBeat

**Okay, I promised you guys a surprise and I'll fulfill that! I have to warn though, it comes early in this chapter(a little _too _early for my personal liking) but, that's okay, right?**

* * *

Syx tried his best not to breath in the muggy air from inside the elevator. The light above flickered as the machine came to life and made its way upwards. When the elevator stopped on the top floor, it screeched and jumped with the sudden lack of movement and Syx almost feared it would fall with him on it.

_It would certainly be my luck..._

He wheeled the chair out carefully and turned along the small corridor to his open cell. He pulled his head toward the direction of the Warden's office and squinted his eyes at the clock on the wall,

_7:45_

When at his cell, he peeked inside for a sign of Minion, when he got none, he crept up beside the small bunk bed. A fearful and confused look set on his features as he pulled back the covers on the mattress.

"Minion?", he said lightly, his voice alerted. He continued to rummage around in the room and didn't notice when a large figure planted itself at the door, leaning on the bars, nonchalantly. When he got no recognition, the man crept up silently and puts his hands on Syx's shoulders, making him jump and look back. Syx leaped up from the wheelchair sharply before falling back hard against the wall, staring wide-eyed at the person in front of him. The man noticed the pained expression on the child's face and put on false concern,

"Oh, my poor baby, what _happened _to you?", he asked in a mocking tone, a smirk on his face. Syx would've come back with a glare if his current fear didn't otherwise cripple him frozen. The man figured he wasn't going to get an answer and continued,

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for that little fish of yours, would you, my dear?"

At the mention of Minion, Syx snapped out of his trance and felt his anger rise. He balled his hands into tight fists and made an effort to get up off of the cement floor despite the pain in his ankle. The man raised his hands defensively,

"Hey, calm down, he's safe and sound in my cell...but first...", he made his way toward Syx with smooth strides.

Syx tried to contain his whimper as the man stretched out his hand and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers. Syx squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his heart rate go up. He knew he was in a rather inconvenient spot, being trapped against both the wall and the person he hated most in the entire prison. Syx's long nails dug into the cement wall behind him as he tried to unscramble his brain and figure a way out of this situation and back safely downstairs.

Suddenly, a large hand gripped his throat lightly as he was forced to look the man in the eye. He saw the sam hunger and desire as he'd seen so many other times, it seemed almost natural to him.

_But, this isn't natural..._Syx though to himself, _Come on, this has to end..._

_And only you can end it._

Syx lowered his eyebrows in anger and wrenched his neck out of his hand, trying not to flinch as the mans nails scratched him. He then gathered whatever courage he could and pushed passed him, making his way, quickly, to the open door all the while trying to control his limp.

_The door to freedom..._he thought pleasantly, he'd forgotten that he wasn't out of the wood yet until he was yanked and slammed harshly back against the wall. He looked back into his captor's angry, dull eyes as he loomed over him,

"Bold today, aren't we?", he chuckled with little humor, "Well, we'll just have to fix that."

Syx didn't have enough time to realize what was happening before a solid blow landed itself under his left eye. He tumbled to the hard floor with a yelp of surprise. He landed in front of his heavy wheelchair, but it was simply thrown out of the way, and screeched along the floor as it fell to its side. Syx was so shocked at what little effort the man had to use that he didn't see his booted foot until it pushed into his stomach. Syx gasped at the force of the kick but didn't have time to recover before the man pulled him up off of the floor by his arm.

The man gripped him by his narrow shoulders, then threw him backward so that he fell onto the bed. Syx hadn't noticed the "supplies" the man had brought with him. A thin belt, and a roll of duct tape. Syx curled into a ball at the mere sight of them and inched away to the far corner of the bed.

The man casually picked up the roll of tape and examined it,

"You know, Syx. You should really get another role at school, this one's almost gone.", he threw it back onto the mattress.

He carefully crawled beneath the top bunk just far enough to reach an arm out and grab the child's leg. Pulling him easily out from the corner and to him. He took the role of tape in his hands an stretched out a length, snipping it quickly with his teeth. He looked up just in time to see Syx edging toward the other end of the bed, almost close enough to swing his legs off and make a run for it. He smiled at the futile effort,

"Oh, no you don't.", he said as he dragged the boy back by his waist. Syx let out a small series of whimpers at the touch. He also considered trying to fight back again as the duct tape was secured on his mouth, but figured it would only lead to moe trouble for him. As he waited for the inevitable, the man grabbed him and held him gently by his wrists in front of him, studying him with his hazel eyes,

"You're so beautiful...", he said, again reaching up a hand an lightly smoothing his cheek. Syx tried not shy away from his fingers, but didn't manage well. He felt the grip on his wrists tighten.

"You remind me a lot of _my _son...We used to bond like this, too. Up until his mother had me arrested for child abuse.", the mans eyes seemed to darken at the memories. He looked back at Syx with a new kind of...something, in his eyes. Syx couldn't quite place the look.

"You know I love you, right?", Syx looked at the man before him strangely. _Love him? _When Syx neither made a sound or movement, his eyes darkened again, and he forced the child down onto the mattress, holding both wrists in one hand while he fiddled to get the belt. He made loops around Syx's wrists, tying them together, but he didn't bother connecting it to the bed frame. It wouldn't take long. Syx winced as the man made a tight knot, surely cutting off his circulation, he thought. Suddenly, Syx let out a cry of pain as the man's weight shifted onto his injured ankle, nearly crushing the fragile bone. Syx lay stiffly under the adult, eyes full of fear and desperation.

* * *

Wayne sat impatiently at the table, drumming a finger on its smooth surface, looking at the elevator for the fourth time.

_Where is he? Surely, it's not that far of a trip..._

Wayne then began to think of the possibilities, maybe he'd gone back to the infirmary for something. Or maybe he was still looking for Minion...

He gave a heavy sigh, wondering if he should take it upon himself to go look for his friend while he half listened to the three inmates before him.

* * *

Syx cried out in shock as his shirt was ripped from his form. He had begun to shake and his fear rose up higher in his throat as he was flipped onto his stomach, his wrists now pinned under his body. He felt a hand on the back of his head, keeping him down, while the other did its work. He tried to be a as quiet as possible during the "preparation".

When it was over, he took notice to the terribly familiar feeling that had settled in his stomach. The feeling of one being so degraded in such a way left him with a new kind of strength, but he didn't _dare _act out on it. With the worst part of these sessions now approaching, the movement of the bed below him as the person got a better angle led him to start hyperventilating. He had no longer paid attention to the man and what he did up until he felt the pain he knew all to well. His back had involuntarily arched as he let out a silent cry, he found the hand back at his head and was pushed back down into the pillow. Now the movement began and he begged for the tears that had gathered in his eyes not to fall.

* * *

Wayne looked over at the black-framed clock that hund a few feet away in the Warden's office.

_7:57_

Wayne didn't like the fact that Syx _still _hadn't shown up. Where was he?

Wayne had soon decided that he'd had enough waiting and swung his legs out from under the table and standing. The three inmates that remained at the table had forgotten he was even there and were having a heated argument about "who-knows-what". Wayne walked calmly to the elevator, fighting the urge not to run.

* * *

Syx bit on his tongue so hard, he soon tasted his own blood. On account of the faster pace of the man, this session was almost over. Syx let a small amount of his relief wash over him, but he knew the worst was to come. He'd be up for the next two or three days sick; coughing up blood even. It normally always worked this way, and the man had never once apologized to him for it.

_He doesn't love you. Don't ever forget that._

Syx's relief was suddenly torn out of his heart when he heard the sound of the elevator just down the hall. He gasped as a familiar heat rushed into him, but he was _far _too worried with which direction the person in the elevator was going.

* * *

Wayne walked out of the elevator and turned to his right. He'd figured that he would check every cell, then go back the other way to do the same.

"Syx? Where are you?"

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a large cell as a man with kept brown hair and hazel eyes was starting to walk out.

"Hey, excuse me, but have you seen...", Wayne trailed off mid sentence as he looked towards the bed, where a curled figure lay. A _blue _curled figure. Wayne's brow furrowed with both rage and confusion as he balled his fists and glared at the man.

"What did you do!", he took a step closer, fire in his eyes. Wayne swiftly shot forward and caught the man in his grip, then proceeded to throw him into the wall. As the man crumbled to the floor, Wayne grabbed the front of his shirt and brought a fist back. The only thing that stopped him from killing the man was his mind whispering to him.

_There are more important people here that need you right now._

Wayne turned his head to look back at Syx, whose green eyes pleaded with him not to do it. Wayne felt his anger diminish under his friend's gaze. He tuned and glared back at man before picking him up by his shirt, and nearly throwing him off of the second floor. Nearly. Wayne stood there in the doorway for a moment, then he looked back walked to the bed.

Syx himself, was curled in on himself. Hands still bound and legs up near his chest. Wayne looked sadly down at him before grabbing the blanket off of the top bunk and laying it carefully over him. Wayne bent down and slowly removed the strand of duct tape from his mouth. Syx refused to look him in the eye out of shame. While Wayne worked on the knotted belt around his wrists, he spotted the dark bruise below his left eye, then noticed th series of bruises along his small body, mainly at his shoulders and hips. At the release of his hands, Syx shrunk back and hugged his arms tightly.

Wayne felt awkward standing there with nothing left to do. He decided to take a chance and he crawled up slowly onto the bed an layed down behind Syx, draping an arm gently over his waist as he shook. The two soon fell sleep to the sweet lull of each other's company and heartbeats.

* * *

**Yes! I have done it! I know this probably wasn't a surprise, and sorry for not being very detailed for all you pervs out there:) Anyway, I hope this was at least somewhat good because I feel great! I was also waaaaaaaayyyy too lazy to try and come up with a name for this guy, so you guys can name him whatever you want:)**


	11. Morning After

**Update* forgive me if it's at all confusing**

* * *

Wayne cracked his eyes open and yawned, closing his eyes again from the amount of light that flooded the room. He moved his hand about the spot in front of him and furrowed his brow in confusion when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, only to stare blankly at the other side of the small bed.

The _empty _side.

Wayne's panic surged as he sprang up and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Syx?!", he shouted. With powerful force, he jumped off of the bed and ran out of the cell.

"Syx!", he cried, running throughout the halls and checking in each cell. Feeling that taking the elevator or stairs would take too long, he lept up and jumped off of the second floors railing, landing heavily and leaving cracks in cement the floor. He continued to run about the place, passing by prisoners and guards and not caring about anything else in the world but finding his friend.

* * *

In the cafeteria, breakfast was being prepared for the prisoners. The cook humming happily while concentrating on the food.

"Syx!", a loud voice passed by the open kitchen door, making the person inside jump and look up from the stove.

"Wayne?", he said. He heard stomping footsteps run back and saw Wayne's panicked expression turn to relief as he ran up quickly to engulf Syx in a bone-crushing hug, making the smaller boy yelp as he was lifted off the ground.

"Aw...Wayne, you're killing me...", he uttered. Wayne's blue eyes snapped open and he set Syx gently back down. Wayne took the moment to look the boy up and down; he wore a white shirt with the sleeves pulled up with black pants, as well as a large black apron, its ties wound three times around him and knotted in the front. He spotted specks of flour on the apron and about the boy's face as he stared at him. Wayne shot his hands forward, gripping Syx strongly by the upper arms.

"Where were you? What are you doing?!", he shook the boy in his hands

Syx swayed dumbfounded until he laughed, "What do you mean? I've been _here _making breakfast."

"Why are you up? Aren't you supposed to...I don't know...stay in bed or something?", Wayne argued. Syx's smile fell and his features became defensive.

"Why would I stay in bed?", his green eyes darkened, "_It's _not that big of a deal."

Wayne let go of his arms, "Really? Then how do you feel?"

"Just fine, thank you.", Syx bent down to take a clean pan out from the oven when he let out a sharp gasp halfway there. Wayne watched as his face contorted in effort as he fought off the wave of pain. He sat there a moment, hesitant to try and move again. He gazed up to see Wayne looking down at him like a disapproving parent, he flashed a nervous smile at him.

"I told you.", Wayne grabbed Syx by the forearm and yanked him up, earning a yelp from him.

"A back ache is nothing to stay in bed all day for. Besides, we have school today.", Syx turned his attention back to the food that was currently burning on the stove.

Wayne was about to argue when Syx cut him off and changed the subject, "_Anyway, _now do you want something to eat?"

Wayne seemed surprised by the offer and unconsciously nodded his head lightly. Syx smiled at him, then placed a neatly made plate in front of him. Wayne eyed him suspiciously.

"What? I didn't do anything to it.", Syx folded his arms across his chest.

Wayne looked down at the food and sighed in defeat. He carefully picked up a fork.

Syx smirked at him and turned back around to face the sink, sinking his hands into the warm, soapy water. He lifted up a glass cup and scrubbed it gently, smiling to himself when he would occasionally look back at Wayne to see the sparkle in his eyes as he ate. Suddenly, Syx's green eyes widened as his stomach growled painfully. He braced himself over the sinks edge while nausea quickly overcame him, blankly staring at his reflection. Wayne noticed his friend's pause and looked up to him in question.

Syx brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he felt his throat begin to constrict. He clenched his teeth hard as he trotted out of the room. Wayne, now concerned enough to get out of his seat, followed him.

"Syx?", Wayne reached out a hand. Syx whimpered in both fear and disgust as he collapsed onto his knees, his hands bracing him against the smooth, cement. The signature _splash _of liquid against stone rang out in their silence and Wayne came closer to see a puddle of crimson stain the floors. His eyes widened and he placed a hand on Syx's back, only to take it away as the boy coughed and vomited again at his touch.

Tears of pain brimmed at Syx's eyes and he looked down to stare at his bloodied hands, and the mess that was currently surrounding them. He felt his nausea subside, but the shaking in his shoulders remained. He looked down at his hands again before wiping them smoothly onto his apron. He leaned backwards so that he sat on his legs, his hands in his lap and his head hung low in a newfound shame.

_This is all your fault. Somehow, it just is._

Wayne dared not move for fear of setting off another episode, but when he sensed it was over for the moment, he crawled forward and listened to Syx's shuttering breaths as he calmed himself. Wayne decided to go out on a limb, coming up from the side and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in one motion. Syx jumped and gasped at the contact and forcefully pushed him away.

"Don't you touch me!", he shouted.

Despite expecting the worst, Wayne was surprised at his friend's actions and he fell back lightly from the shove. Watching as Syx crawled backwards until his back hit the wall, a hostile look in his eyes.

Wayne sighed and crossed his arms. He stood up and walked stifly over to the wall, sliding down its surface and grabbing Syx's arm when he tried to crawl away.

"Let go of me!", Syx bared his sharp teeth and growled at him, his canines becoming intimidating.

"You're aggressive when you're upset, you know?", Wayne teased as he held the boy tightly to his chest.

"Stop!", Syx fought against him feebly.

"Why won't you just let me help you?"

Syx glared at him, "You can't help me, now let me go!"

"No."

Syx growled and tried in vain to get away from him, feeling Wayne tighten his grip around his body.

"You know you're not going anywhere unless I let you go, so stop fighting me.", Wayne held both of Syx's wrists in his hands, feeling the bracelet scars around them. By this time, Syx had relaxed against him while still carrying a deep glare. They stayed silent in the hallway until the Warden's booming voice called.

"Boys! Where are you? The bus will be here in 20 minutes!", he called from his office.

Syx scoffed and shot himself up, yanking his arms out of Wayne's grasp as he started to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?"

Syx turned around, his hands working away at the small knot of the apron ties.

"I'm going to take a shower.", he draped the piece of clothing over his arm and walked out of the hallway. Wayne battled with himself on whether to follow him, but in the end decided it was best not to agitate the situation even more.

_After all, there's nothing scarier than an angry Syx on a bad day, _Wayne thought to himself.

* * *

**Okay, update...yeah. This one didn't come out as I had planned it and I hope it wasn't as big a disappointment to you as it was to me. Thank you all for waiting patiently again, I'm such a slow-poke:P**


	12. Presentation Day

**This WAS going to be my last chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging with Syx's "issue". I mean, what kind of writer would I be if I just left it with them giving the presentation without fixing all of the problems? But, let it be known, that since now I have no idea where this story is going after this chapter. So as an added request, I'd like an idea or two on how to end this. Thanks:)**

* * *

Syx tried to ignore the pain in his ankle. He'd forgotten about his injuries during his frenzy, but now the pain was back with a vengeance. He relished in the feeling of being clean as he slipped on his shoes. His guilt grew on him as he thought back to Wayne and the way he'd blown up at him. It was unfair.

_What is wrong with you? He's trying to help you and you're acting ridiculous! You can't treat people like this..._

Syx lowered his eyes in defeat, bracing himself against the wall behind him as he stood up. He walked to the main doors of the prison and waited.

He noticed Wayne walking toward him from the hallway, a small white towel in his hands as he scrubbed his wet hair.

* * *

Later on the bus, the air was tense. Syx looked nervously out the window and Wayne sat next to him. Neither said a word, but Syx caught Wayne's occasional glances at him. The bus driver was currently fighting with the engine. It was about time that piece of junk started slowing down, it was decades old. Syx could feel his axiety and guilt start to boil over as he looked down at his trembling hands, his fingers tapping the glass of Minion's sphere. Syx then let out a calming sigh and looked at Wayne,

"Wayne, I...I'm sorry.

Wayne gave him a sideways glance.

"It's fine."

"But, I-"

"I _said,_ it's fine."

Syx felt something odd grip his stomach and he decided to remain silent. Wayne tone sounded both annoyed and sincere, but he didn't want to chance provoking his bad side.

The bus let out a sudden backfire, causing Syx to hit his head on the window as he jumped. Wayne shook his head at him as he sucked in breath through his teeth, and he couldn't help but feel like a fool. He caught Minion's worried eyes and smiled warmly at him.

The ride was, of course, short and Wayne complained as he stepped off.

"Why can't you just _walk _here? It's really not that far...", he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I know, and I don't know why the Warden won't let me walk", Syx said, "It really is a waste of gas..."

"Yeah, anyway, do you have our stuff?", Wayne asked.

Syx gave him a confused look, realization dawning on him after a moment.

"Oh! Yeah, I do. I even have it all typed up for us.", he said as he rummaged around in his tattered bag. He pulled out two pieces of neatly folded paper and handed one to Wayne. He saw Wayne's eyes skim the page, an impressed grin on his lips.

"Hm, looks good. I just hope we don't have to go first.", Wayne said, folding the paper in half.

"Might as well get it over with, I always say."

"Yeah well, with you, that can have a good or a bad outcome."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Wayne gave him a knowing look and suddenly a burning fuchsia tinted his cheeks.

"Will you quit mentioning it? This isn't exactly the best time."

"That's just it, it's never the 'best time' with you. Do you even _care _that it happened?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Syx's brow furrowed in frustration, then softened in thought. Wayne noticed a flash of sadness blanket his features before he looked back at him bitterly.

"Do I look like I need a court case on my hands? Let alone all of the attention and care I'd get.", Syx passed him and headed for the entrance.

"I thought you wanted all of that!"

Syx whipped around, walking toward Wayne furiously.

"_I _am not helpless, I don't _need _to be taken care of!", he shouted.

Wayne just stood there, staring into his eyes and said:

"Even so, you need _something._", he said calmly. Then he smiled brightly at him.

"Now come on, I'm not going to let all of our work go to waste, so let's get in there and show them who did their research."

Syx stared at him, dumbstruck by the change in mood, but smirked at his annoying cheerfulness none the less.

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter, unfortunately. Like I said, after this chapter, I have no idea where this story is going and I'm certainly not just going to end it here! So, I ask you for ideas on the future chapters. Please PM me to give me your ideas, since I'll probably use them and I don't really want the ending to be spoiled if you leave it in the reviews for everyone to see, you know? Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	13. Opportunity

**As promised, here is an update:) I was kind of disappointed not to receive any further options as to where to take this story, but I think I can manage something. **

* * *

Syx smiled absent-mindedly to himself as he waited for the bus. He still thought it was silly to have to wait when he could walk, but it gave him time to think. He had gotten through the day without any kind of annoyances. He felt like he was accepted, like he was wanted. He felt everything he never thought he could. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Wayne slapped him hard on the back:

"Hey, we did pretty good today, huh?", he asked proudly.

"Yeah, we sure did."

A loud car horn pierced their hearing. The boys looked up to see Wayne's mother waving her hand out of the car's window and a bright smile on her face. Wayne lifted his hand and waved lightly back at her, his face the picture of embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

"Okay, tomorrow.", Syx gave him a small smile.

Syx noticed the unsatisfied and slightly worried look on his face, but before he could utter a question, Wayne turned on his heels and jogged to his mother's car. Syx sighed as he watched them drive off down the street.

"Syx!"

The boy shot his head towards the prison, feeling an odd kind of dread when he saw the Warden standing in the distance. The Warden lifted his arm high and gestured for him to come closer. Syx groaned to himself, his thoughts raging as to what he could have done wrong _this time._

When he finally approached, the Warden had his fists on his hips and he looked down at the child in deep thought. After standing in the silence for a moment, Syx's tension became too much.

"What?", he said nervously.

The question seemed to bring the Warden out of his trance. Shaking his head, he held up a dismissing hand.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, I have a surprise for you.", the Warden said, beginning his journey back into the prison.

Syx's hands tightened into fearful fists. The Warden _never _had any good surprises for him. But, despite his internal distress, he followed quickly behind the older man.

* * *

Syx was welcomed inside by the cold air of the AC vents, the bright lights and windowless walls. His worn sneakers tapped against the cement floor as he was lead straight to the Warden's office. He listened to the jingling of his keys when he unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he motioned for Syx to go in first. After a second of hesitation, he moved cautiously into the room, where he was then surprised to see a woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Warden's wooden desk.

Syx guessed that she was in her early 30's. She had silky, dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. Her lips were pink and glossed and she wore them in a joyful smile. Upon seeing him, she bolted up from her seat.

"You must be Syx.", she said as she snatched his hand and shook it, "My name is Mallory Adair, I've waited _so long _to meet you!"

When she released him, he flicked his eyes toward the Warden.

"Warden?", he said timidly.

The adult sighed before smiling kindly at him, moving from his place at the door to sit at his desk.

"Syx, Ms. Adair and I have been talking for a while now and...well, we've been discussing you.", he said.

"W-why?", Syx asked, his hands figeting at his sides.

"Well, because...she's going to adopt you."

* * *

Syx felt as if the world had stood still. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and felt his emotions boiling in his system.

_Adopted? How is this even possible?_

"Oh, and don't you worry about a thing.", Mallory assured, "I have an entire room already set up for you and your pet." , she glanced down at Minion, who was just as stunned as his charge.

"There's also no need to worry about the prisoners...", the Warden broke in, "I made sure to tell all of them."

Syx suddenly felt an intense pang of sadness...if he was really being adopted...then there was no way he would ever be able to see any of them again. All of the great moments he'd had here, all the people who cared about him. People he called family, was being ripped away from him. He didn't know whether to be happy or demand to stay, that was when he felt something touch his hand. He jumped and twisted his head to stare into the woman's eyes.

He noticed that she still had a grip on his hand, he didn't dare wrench it away from her. She smiled warmly at him before straightening up to look at the Warden.

"Well...I suppose we should get going.", she said.

Syx saw the alarm in the Warden's posture when he shot up from his seat and approached him. The Warden bent down to look the child in the eye. They stared at each other, both displaying such an amount of caring and love in their connection, that they were surprised themselves. Syx's eyes became shiny with forming tears. Smirking comfortingly at him, the Warden grasped his shoulders and wrapped his arms tightly around him. As if he really wanted him to stay, as though he was _begging _him to stay. Syx rest his forehead lightly on the Warden's shoulder, determined not to let his tears fall. When they finally broke, the Warden said:

"Now, you be good for Mallory, understand?"

Syx nodded solemnly and he was shocked when the Warden brushed his thumb over his cheek lovingly.

Syx felt a tug on his arm. Taking the hint, he willed his legs to follow Mallory. He felt his heart break as he turned his back on the Warden. As he turned his back on everyone who had ever taken care of him and loved him.

_Is this really what you wanted?_

* * *

**Tada! It is done, I have to say though, I wish I could have spent a little more time with detail, but right now it's 11:00pm and I promised to have it updated on Friday. Please tell me what you think and thank you all again for being so patient! **


	14. The Place We've Been Dreaming Of

**Due to recent reviews, I have to say that this story is by no means finished yet. I also won't reveal anything about my new OC that you won't find out in the story.**

* * *

Syx was led to the silver veloster that was waiting outside. Mallory quickly rushed up to the drivers side door and unlocked it, then she smoothed out the grey, knee-high skirt she was wearing. Taking a hand to open the backseat door, she gave him an expectant look, nudging her head gently in its direction. Syx sighed heavily and tried to contain his groan of dread, instead, handing her a worried look. She simply smiled down at him and closed the door once he was seated.

Minion looked up at his friend's clouded expression, the fingertips around his sphere were white from the pressure of being pressed so closely to the glass. Minion feared that the glass might even start to crack under his charge's tense strength.

Mallory was staring at the boy from her rear view mirror and admitted to herself that she almost felt bad for him. She put on a cheery smile and said:

"There's no need to worry, sweet pea. Like I said before, I have made my home completely fit for a child."

Syx gave her a small smile of gratitude and turned his eyes toward the prison. He almost wished that the Warden would rush outside and steal him back. Tell him that he'd never let him go, not for anything.

His hopes disappeared as the car started moving and he silently bowed his head. He felt like a traitor, like he'd turned his back on everything he'd been given. He never realised how strong his attachments were.

* * *

The car drove on for what felt like hours. Syx stared out of his window at everything that passed them, including the city itself. His panic flared slightly when they left city bounds, wrenching his head away to look at Mallory. He grew even more anxious when she chuckled and said:

"I'm sorry, Syx. I should have mentioned that I don't live in Metro City. I live in the next city over. After we get there, it's just a short while before we reach our neighborhood.", she said cheerily.

Syx instantly visualized what his new home might look like. He studied Mallory a moment with his eyes, then concluded that she would most likely _never _allow him any kind of weaponry. Or even tools for inventing, other than the simple ones. He thought of all the possibilities when Mallory's bright voice interrupted him.

"Oh! I forgot to mention the neighborhood kids! Oh, I'm sure you'll like them, they're just the sweetest children you could meet! The Warden told me that you're quite shy around new people, but I'm sure we could work that out, right?"

Syx nodded his head at her. She let out a heavy sigh and flexed her fingers around the steering wheel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to have you! I'm not able to have children of my own and I've tried for years to adopt! I have to say, though, that there's no father in the picture. I haven't dated in ages!", she smiled wide with enthusiasm.

Syx couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. Maybe this woman wasn't so bad...She was certainly likable, kind, and had a knack for comforting people. He could hardly believe she wasn't married by now. He set Minion down against his hip on the seat, they exchanged smiles and listened to her ramble.

* * *

Syx gasped as he was shaken awake by the cars sharp rise into a driveway. He glanced down at Minion, who was still sound asleep, before gazing out of his window in amazment.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home.", Mallory said, opening her door and setting her feet on the pavement. She fished around in her purse before pulling out her large bundle of keys.

Syx pulls his door handle cautiously and nudges it open his with shoulder. He looks down the street, seeing the sunlight through the treetops shine down on the road in small dots. He carefully swung his legs out to sit like Mallory as he waited for her to sort through her keys. He gazed up to study her house in awe.

It was a freshly painted white with the roof a dark grey. The windows were clean and clear, the steps leading to the quarter glass door were shaded and sanded to a smooth finish.

"Do you like it?", Syx jumped at Mallory's voice, "It seems so, and believe me, if you like the outside now, you'll love the inside. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

The woman stood up from her seat and gestured for him to follow her. Syx hurriedly grabbed Minion's sphere and shut the door with his hip. He ran to catch up with her at the steps, staying close behind her as if he were afraid she's disappear.

Upon entering the house, the first thing Syx noticed was its cleanliness. There wasn't a stain or smell anywhere. The hardwood floors tapped beneath his shoes as he made his way to the center of the room. It was _incredible! _Possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen!

"Here, come upstairs with me, I'll show you your room.", Mallory said, walking passed him to the foot of a long flight of carpeted stairs. She took off her heels and placed them against the wall.

"Don't wanna break my neck, now do I?", she smiled at him.

As they walked up the stairs, Mallory explained the rules of the house. It was a small list, mostly of things like "you make a mess, you clean it up" or "No rude back talk".

Syx smiled happily to himself, _I can do that..._

Mallory came to a stop at the first door leading to a long hallway of four. She twisted the brass knob and pushed it open, letting it hit the wall. Syx's heart surged with curiosity and excitement as he gaped into the brightly lit room. The carpet was a light beige, the walls painted a bland white.

"Sorry, it's a bit boring, I wanted_ you _to be the one to decide how to paint it. And now that you're here, we can discuss it. But later, when you're settled."

Syx looked at her with application. She then said:

"Also, you didn't seem like a 'toy' kind of person, the Warden told me a lot about your hobbies and what you do in your spare time. So, I went out and got a whole BUNCH of sciency stuff!"

Syx stared at her in astonishment. How could someone _be _so nice? Especially to someone like _him?!_

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. I'll make you some lunch too, you look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in..well...ever!", she said humorously, rushing toward the door.

"Oh..uh...wait!", Syx yelled after her.

She turned back to him, surprised. Syx felt heat rush to his cheeks, he hadn't expected himself to actually _say_ something!

"Um..Th-thank you...for all of this...", he tried his hardest not to sound nervous, not to stutter and trip over his own words. But, Mallory still heard the tremble in his voice. She sighed and walked swiftly back to him, kneeling down to look into his green eyes.

"You really don't have to be so nervous...this is your _home _now. And...", she said in a persuading tone, "If you promise to work with me on coming out of your comfort zone...I'll promise to make your new life worth it."

She smiled that loving smile at him, the smile of a...

_a mother..._

* * *

**Yay, another update. I think it went a little fast, but I don't want to bore you guys with TOO much detail. Please let me know what you think, your feedback always makes me excited to write!**


	15. The Worst Is Yet To Come

**You all seem to be cozying up to Mallory. That's nice, exactly what I was hoping for:)**

* * *

Minion was suspicious. He didn't understand how everything could've turned out this way. All in a matter of a few hours did their entire lives change, and by who? A woman they knew nothing about? Had never even been told about? It didn't make sense, but despite all of his doubt, Minion was happy to see smile on his friend's face.

He hardly ever smiled. And when he did, it just made Minion wonder how long it would be before he saw it again.

His sphere shook as Syx made his way to the bed and sat stiffly on it, as if he didn't want to ruin how perfect it was. He studied the room, from its bare walls to its stainless carpet. He thought of all the potential this room had, especially with someone like Syx using it.

"Oh, isn't this amazing, Minion?", Syx laughed, looking down at the fish.

"Yes, it is, sir. But, I just can't shake this feeling I have..."

"Hm? About what?"

"Well...this woman, sir. We don't know her at all."

"Yes, but look at what she's done for us! She's given us a home, a real one."

"I know...I'm just a little home sick, I guess..."

"You're not the only one. Heck, no matter what, I'll always miss Metrosity."

Minion rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself when they heard a call coming from downstairs.

"Syx! Lunch is ready!"

Syx looked down at Minion, sliding towards the edge of the bed until his feet touched the ground. Once off, he turned and crouched down, folding his arms on the sheets.

"Are you hungry? I would imagine so, neither of us has eaten since this morning."

"N-no, I'm not very hungry, sir.", Minion looked at him sadly. Syx smiled knowingly at him.

"Don't worry, soon we'll get used to this place and we'll forget all about our old lives."

"But-"

"Syx!", Mallory called again.

"I have to go.", Syx said, sighing, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure. Thank you, sir.", Minion gave him a forced smile.

He could tell that his charge didn't buy his façade and when Syx got up and left the room, he couldn't help but feel pathetic.

* * *

Syx took soft, silent steps down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he looked around, confused.

"Oh! Back here.", a voice called from under the stairs.

Syx was surprised to see a lit opening there, was he just too excited to really notice it before? He peeked his head out and saw Mallory waiting expectantly, leaning on the small island.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried that you'd jumped out the window!", she laughed.

Syx entered the kitchen area and stared in awe. The ceiling was high, the walls were painted a light olive green and the appliances a blinding white. It was all complimented by the wood floors.

"I know it's kinda awkward, but I like it."

"It's beautiful...", Syx subconsciously murmured

"Haha, well, thank you. I'm glad you like it, too! Now here, I made you something quick and light.", she said, pointing to the sandwich on the edge of the island.

"Go ahead and have a seat.", she invited.

"Thank you.", he said, picking it up and taking small bites off of it.

"Whoa Tiger, slow down there!", she joked. He chuckled with her as she untied her apron.

She twisted it into a ball before setting it down beside her. She then put her elbows down on the island surface, using one hand to support her cheek.

"So, I noticed you have a little fish with you. Sorry, I didn't really prepare for any pets."

"It's all right, ma'am. Um...d-do you think it would be all right if we got some food for him sometime? I-I didn't bring any with me..."

"Oh, sure, that's no problem! There's a pet store not 3 blocks from here."

Syx smiled and shifted his gaze into his lap to stare at his hands. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he let out small whine of pain, hunching over in his seat. Mallory noticed this and was quick to rush to his side.

"What's wrong? Oh, I just _knew _I made terrible sandwiches!", she said.

"N-no, it's not that...I-I'm just feeling a little s-sick...", Syx brought a hand up to cover his mouth, his hands beginning to tremble. His screwed his eyes tightly shut against the discomfort.

"There's a bathroom outside and down the hall, do you need me to come with you?", she said, placing a hand on his back.

Syx cracked his eyes open as the wave of nausea passed, but he knew all too well that it would be back in no time and with a vengeance. Quickly, he stepped down and looked into Mallory's green eyes. He smiled at her through his hand.

"I think I can make it myself, thank you.", he said politely. She excused him and he tried his best to walk calmly to the restroom.

Once there, his fear overwhelmed him as he shut the door. His stomach made an involuntary lurch, causing him to bent over. He felt the warm, smooth liquid begin to run out from between his fingers and he shot his hand away from his mouth to glare into his crimson colored palm. Pain shot through his abdomen once more, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He got to his knees and crawled to the toilet before expelling the last of his poisoned blood into the bowl. By the end of the episode, his breathing was harsh and labored and after staying in that position for what seemed like hours, he let loose his death grip on the seat and fell back against the wall.

His whole body trembled and tears he didn't even know he was crying spilled from his eyes. He brought his knees up to his chest to hug them tightly. The pain in his stomach was gone, but the fear in his heart remained. He rested his head against the wall, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to be enveloped into darkness.

* * *

**I recently got a review that I should include for Minion, I tried my best to make him sound in character and I added some of his opinions and thoughts. Anyway, hope this wasn't too bad. Please let me know and see you next Friday!**


	16. Something In Her Eyes

**No author's note. Well...except this one saying that there's no author's note.**

* * *

Minion trembled in his sphere as he stared at the blank face of his unconscious charge. He had been asleep when Mallory had suddenly pushed the door open and rushed inside with a bloody Syx in her arms. She then proceeded to strip him of his stained jumpsuit, wipe his hands and face clean, and dress him in a huge white T-shirt before tucking him under the covers and leaving.

The reason for Minion's worry was that that had been an hour ago. His many questions raging in his head.

Minion gathered up his courage and rolled his sphere next to his Master, pushing it up against him and relishing in the vibrations of the child's heartbeat in his dome. It wasn't a moment later when Syx's body tensed and he groaned painfully. He cracked his eyes open the slightest, letting the blur in his vision clear as he recalled his surroundings.

"Sir?"

Syx jumped at the voice, turning his head to look at the small fish beside him. Studying him with his eyes half-lidded.

"Minion..", he said in a tired voice. Smiling and lifting up a hand to rest on the glass.

Minion opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Mallory opening the door. Her face lit up as she trotted over to the bed, a glass of water in her hand. She set it down on the nightstand and sat down on her knees on the floor. Her elbows folded on the comforter, she brought her forearm up to lay the back of her hand on Syx's cheek and forehead, her fingers burning under his fever.

"Man, I should have brought an ice pack with me.", she said, whipping her hand in exaggeration and continuing:

"You took quite a nasty spill in the bathroom, it was a mess!", at her words, Syx immediately felt guilt grip him. Mallory must have seen his discomfort, because she quickly added:

"_But, _it's all cleaned up now.", she smiled. She twisted her body around to look at the clock that was above the entrance.

"Oh, well, it's late. I should let you get some more sleep. You think you'll be okay?"

Syx nodded to her, watching her stand up and look down at him with something he couldn't quite place...

She touched her fingertips to his cheek lovingly, "Okay. Then goodnight, honey.", she bent down to kiss his forehead.

She then made her way across the room, "And drink the water, you need to keep hydrated.", she added before flipping off the light switch.

Syx sighed in the darkness, pushing himself to lie on his side and pull Minion's sphere close to his chest. He was at the brink of sleep when he shot his eyes open, reached for the water and took a quick sip.

* * *

Wayne stared up at his ceiling in boredom. God, what was a boy to _do? _All this alone time and no one to share it with! He tugged his pillow out from under his head and flung it over his face.

_Syx must be asleep by now...hope he's okay..._

At that, Wayne bolted up in worry. What if he _wasn't _okay? What if he was out there, lost, hurt, _worse! _Then an even more terrifying thought struck him, Syx was still in the prison with that freak pervert!

"I have to do something!", he yelled to no one in particular. He was met with the silence of his room.

_But what? Syx doesn't want me to do anything. But, he's not doing anything either...Man, is that kid confusing._

"Wayne!", his mother's voice broke him from his thoughts, "It's late and you have school tomorrow!"

"Yes, mother!"

Wayne let himself fall back down and covered his face with the pillow again. He felt himself too lazy to get up and turn off the lights, so he slipped his hand under his bed and dug around until he came across a lone book. Taking aim, he threw it at the switch and smiled to himself at its success. After a moment, he talked to himself through the pillow, his words muffled:

"I'll talk to Syx about it tomorrow..."

* * *

**Not very descriptive, but hey, it's late for me and I'm no good to anyone when I'm tired. Please let me know your thoughts, as always, I love to hear it! **


	17. Neighborhood Youth

**Update!**

* * *

Mallory clapped her hands in excitement; she had finally adopted! Not only that, she had adopted the sweetest boy with the most beautiful green eyes! She had always been attracted to the eyes of a person...in such a _special _way...

She looked into her full-body mirror as she did her hair in a loose downwards ponytail. Sighing, she ran her hands over her grey skirt, feeling the rough material against her scarred palms. As she looked at herself, her happiness dwindled away until she was looking into her own eyes with a white, hot fire. Her teeth grit behind her painted lips and her jaw set tight as she sorted through the memories of her past and why she vowed that _this time _it would be _different._

"This time..."_, _she muttered to her reflection.

Abruptly, she snapped out of her trance and put on a joyful smile.

"Well, better go wake him up!", she said, trotting out of the room.

* * *

Syx scrunched his face against the sunlight bearing through the thin curtain of the window he slept under, turned on his side and pulling back his eyelids. He glanced down and smiled at Minion's sleeping form at his chest.

Stretching his legs from under the covers, he sat up. After a moment, the door swung open, revealing a showered and dressed Mallory.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?", she said, her figure still in the door frame.

"Fine, thank you.", he lifted a hand to his head tiredly.

"Sorry for the curtains, I like to keep a bright house. We can go shopping for some, if you want."

"No, that's all right..."

"Well, okay. Just so you know, I decided that you would start school on Monday and just so you're less nervous about it, I've arranged for you to play with some of the other neighborhood kids this afternoon."

"Oh, well..I, uh-"

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about anything? The Warden told me a lot about you, that includes your troubles with other children.", she said, "That's why I chose the kids that are most like you; shy."

"Oh...well, thank you...", he said.

"No problem! Anyway, I'll let you get ready. There are new clothes in your drawers and you know where the shower is.", she winked before dismissing herself.

Syx shook his head to clear it, some of his emotional stress coming back. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand; 10:30am.

He grabbed Minion's sphere, careful not to wake him, as he hopped out of bed.

* * *

The car ride was unusually quiet; Mallory's naturally cheery voice not filling the air with intense and contagious energy. Syx bit his lip nervously.

"M-Mallory?", he said in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Where..are we going?"

"Oh, just an old friend's house. She has a son your age, I think you two will get along great!", she looked back at him through the rearview mirror.

Syx gave great thought to the possibility. He almost spoke up to Minion, only to realise that Mallory had insisted he stay at the house.

_Someone my age? How many kids were in this neighborhood?_

Syx felt his heart begin to race, _This is the greatest chance I've ever had to start a new! To be someone, to have a life worth living!_

"If it goes well...", he whispered.

Suddenly, the car bounced sharply, indicating a driveway. He looked out the window, seeing a husky woman in white capris and a pink short-sleeve standing with a baby in one arm. The other arm was connected to the hand of a small, pale boy.

Syx opened the door and swung his feet out, looking over to Mallory to guidance. She smiled at him and touched her hand to his back, leading him over to the small group.

"Mallory! It's so good to see you!", the woman said, letting go of the boy's hand to give her a one-armed hug.

"You too, Kat. And how are _you_, Priscilla?", Mallory grasped the baby's hands between her thump and pointer finger, waving them gently up and down while talking in a strange voice.

Syx smirked at her, then noticed the boy staring at him. Though, it didn't seem like he was staring _at _him...more like _through _him.

Syx tilted his head, his expression was strange; blank. And unlike other people's eyes, his were dull and colorless...Like he was...

_Blind._

* * *

Wayne felt his irritation growing larger as he looked for Syx. School was out now and he hadn't shown up. He had looked everywhere the boy could have possibly been, except one place.

He stomped his feet as he walked to the gates of the prison, walking past the guard as if they weren't even there. He opened one of the large doors, making his way into The Warden's office.

The Warden suddenly heard frantic knocks on the glass of his office door. He groaned, setting down his book and getting up from his chair. He opened the door and was surprised to see a pouting and agitated Wayne Scott.

"Scott? What are you doing here, why did the guards let you in?!"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean 'who'? Syx!", Wayne shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Warden was going to snap back at him, but the mentioning of the child had extinguished his fire. Wayne noticed a look of dread on the man's face, his eyes glassy and his face dull.

The Warden sighed, "He's gone, kid."

"'Gone'? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"What do you think I mean!? He isn't here anymore!"

"Then where is he?"

"He was adopted yesterday and taken out of the city."

"What? By who!?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you who."

"Why?"

"It's called 'privacy' for a reason, Scott."

"How could this happen!", Wayne yelled, mostly to himself.

"Because...Because he needed it."

"'Scuse me?"

"Just go home, Scott. Now that he isn't here anymore, there's no reason for _you _to be.", The Warden turned his back on him, his hand positioned to close the door behind him.

"Don't you miss him, at all?"

The words ran circles in The Warden's mind, he didn't turn back to face the boy and his eyes soon began burning with emotion. In a rush of frustrated anger, he slammed the door closed.

* * *

**Took me a bit longer to finish this chapter, but it's finished nonetheless. Oh! I've also been meaning to say that the name "Syx" isn't mine, though I'm sure you already know that:) Please review, they make me happy!**


	18. Links

**Anyone else been having a long week? God, I've just been too excited to update and hopefully you've been excited to READ the update:)**

* * *

Syx couldn't resist simply _staring _at the boy in front of him. Sure, he'd been told about blindness by his "uncles" and read much about the human anatomy, taking a particular interest in how the eyes worked and eventually came across the subject, but he'd never actually _seen _them himself.

"Now Syx, it's not nice to stare.", Mallory, unknowingly letting her tense tone slip.

"Oh no, it's fine. He's just curious.", Kat said with a smile, kneeling down and balancing on her toes with her baby resting on her leg.

"Syx, is it? Hi, my name is Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat...", she began, taking her son's hand and guiding him forward some, "And _this, _is Cecil."

The child didn't say anything to him.

"Well, uh, boys...why don't you go play upstairs?", Mallory broke in from above, making eye contact with Kat.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea! Come on boys, I'll bring you up."

* * *

After setting the baby down in her crib, Kat had grabbed both of their hands and lead them through a short hallway. There is a railing across both walls and Kat makes sure to takes small steps with them while Cecil shuffles his shoes on the carpet. When they arrive, they're before a plain wooden door, no doubt the same age as the rest of the house.

Kat stepped forward to turn the knob and push it open silently, hitting it gently against the wall.

"Alrighty, you can come in now.", she said with a smile, "Oh, and Syx? Don't worry if he doesn't talk to you right away, he really shy, I'm afraid."

He nodded to her, following her with his eyes as she walked out of the room. When she was gone, he turned back to find Cecil sitting peacefully on the floor, fiddling with a piece of carpet between his fingers. Feeling awkward, he rushed over and planted himself across from him; studying the brightly lit room.

The walls were painted a cool mint green, with a light sapphire spread around the top of the walls. The furniture was a dark, clean maple and the carpet was slightly shaggy and a light grey.

Syx twiddled his thumbs, flashing his eyes several times toward the other boy's direction.

"Uh...so...Your mom is nice...", he attempted. Cecil didn't seem fazed by the compliment. Just staring blankly down at the ground and running his fingertips along its surface.

Syx was dumbstruck at the lack of acknowledgement, "Well, uh, I forgot to say that it's very nice to meet yo-"

"I have a question."

Syx gawked at Cecil, his movements paused and his fogged gaze digging into his own.

"O-okay?", Syx prompted.

Cecil dropped his eyes to the floor once again, as if deep in thought.

"Do you really live with Mallory?"

* * *

The Warden rubbed his temples against the loud series of knocks at his office door.

"Kid, get out of here!", he shouted.

"No! Not until you spill what you know! Now let me in!"

"I told you already, it's against the rules. I can't just give anyone information on people who adopt!"

"You aren't just giving it to 'anyone'! You're giving it to me!"

"What's the difference?"

"I'm his friend..."

The Warden paused, considering whether or not to deny him any longer.

_Ugh, it'll do me no good...the brat's not gonna leave!_

Groaning, he got up from his seat and unlock and open the door, nearly being shoved out of the way when Wayne strode inside. The boy leaned on The Warden's desk, crossing his arms and folding one foot over the other; eyeing the older man expectantly.

"There, you're inside. Now what do you want?"

"Her file.", Wayne said sternly.

"Uh, let me think about that...mmm, No."

"Come on!"

"Scott, do I really have to call your mother?"

"Give me the file and heck, I'll call her myself!"

The Warden plopped down in one of the chairs across his desk, covering his face with a hand. If anything, this kid was going to give him all of his grey hairs!

"Come on, just think about it. What am I _really _going to do?"

The Warden smirked against his palm before letting it fall a moment later. After what seemed like hours, he finally spread two of his fingers, allowing an eye to show, and sighed; leaning his head back against the top of the chair and pointing lazily toward the filing cabinet.

"First drawer, first file."

Wayne excitedly hopped onto his feet, practically skipping to the cabinet and opening it. Seeing as how he could just barely see over the thing, The Warden considered getting up and getting him a stool before seeing the boy use his powers to jump on top of the cabinet. Sitting on his knees and skimming through the first five items.

Upon finding the file, he jump down, closed the drawer, and slapped it down on The Warden's desk; getting into his large spinning chair.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you're going to find anything interesting in there. She was basic, so is her file.", The Warden said, an arm draped over his eyes.

Wayne read over the information, grabbing a sticky note and writing the phone number on it. After checking to see if the adult was watching him, he quietly stuffed the paper into his pocket and slammed to manila folder closed, his hand smacking loudly on the desk's surface while faking a yawn.

"Gee, you were right, that _was _pretty boring. Almost put me to sleep!"

"Will you leave now?"

"You bet."

"Thanks..."

Wayne shut the door behind as he walked out. Slyly taking the sticky out from his pocket, he whispers:

"No, thank _you."_

* * *

Syx eyed Cecil like he had just told him something completely inappropriate.

"Do..do I what?"

"Do you live with Malory?"

"Uh...yes...I do."

Cecil closed his eyes, "Then I should tell you. Don't open the door at the end of the hall."

* * *

**I'm a bit late, but I'm super happy with this chapter! Please review!**


	19. Sorrow and Suspicion

**God, this chapter already has me excited. I've planned something VERY special for you guys:)**

* * *

Syx chewed on the inside of his cheek, occasionally flicking his eyes up toward the rear view mirror at Mallory. She had come into Cecil's room with heavy steps, yanked him up, and lead him back down stairs and out the door. He could still feel her iron grip on his arm.

A few times during the ride, he'd caught her staring back at him, with that same _something _in her eyes from last night. Aside from this, he thought more of the warning Cecil had given him.

_The door at the end of the hall?, _Syx thought, _What does that mean?_

Sure, he'd seen the door many times during his time living with Mallory. It was plain just like the rest of the doors, but it was the only one to strike his curiosity. He'd noticed dozens of marks in the wood; stains, cracks, _scratches._

And then, for the first time since he'd been with her, Syx wondered if Minion was right to worry.

* * *

Wayne chuckled evilly to himself, he'd searched for hours, but finally found a woman by the name of "Mallory Adair".

The woman's phone number rested beside him on the desk.

_She looks okay...maybe I'm just over obsessing._

An odd sensation of sadness struck him as he looked at her profile image; her wide smile, kind eyes...the appearance of a mother.

But why? Why after all they'd been through together, after everything they'd discovered about each other, did he have to leave? God, why was life so unfair! Then, another thought shot through his mind. _How can I get him back?_

His blue eyes glanced over at the sticky note, his brain reeling on a decision. All of the possibilities of what _could _happen if they spoke. He set his lips in a tight line and snatched up the paper in his hand before marching out of his room and to the kitchen's phone.

* * *

Mallory slammed the door and walked straight into the house, Syx following close behind her. When they were inside, she stepped out of her heels and hurried upstairs without a single word. The soft carpet of the hallway tickling her bare feet.

Once inside her own room, she forcefully shut her door and let her anger slip.

_That little bastard! After everything I've done for him, he still has the **nerve **to-!_

She stopped herself. She let herself fall onto her bed, but she was far from done. Her hands fisted the comforter, her sharp nails digging holes in it.

_Even after being adopted, he hasn't lost his charm. The little cockroach...I should have left him on the side of the road when I had the chance, should've let my husband-_

_No!_ She wasn't going to think about him...

_But, of course..., _she thought to herself, _I could always visit._

* * *

Syx was greeted by Minion's happy voice, he picked up the sphere and lied on his back.

"I hope you weren't too bored, here all by yourself.", he said.

"A little, but you guys were only gone an hour. Besides, while you were away, I was just thinking that maybe Ms. Adair isn't so bad."

"Well, I'm glad you see it my way. But, the thing is...she's been acting, I don't know,_ strange _lately..."

"Strange, sir?"

"I don't know what it is, but I-", Syx was interrupted by a high pitched ringing.

"Syx!", Mallory called, "Could you get that, please?"

His hands set Minion down as he sat up.

"I'll be right back", he said, walking out of the room.

He made his way down to the kitchen, where a small phone lay. He picked his up, pushed the button, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is anyone by the name of 'Syx' there?"

"Wayne?"

"Syx?"

"What are you doing? How did you get this number?"

"Syx! Oh god, you have _no _idea how long I've been looking for you!"

"Seeing as it's you, I'm guessing a period of more than two hours."

"Hehe, I've missed that humor. You know, even _if _it's at my expense..."

Syx rolled his eyes, "Well, Wayne. You've searched for me and now you've found me. What did you call about?"

"Where are you? Where did you go?"

"Didn't The Warden tell you? I was-"

"Adopted."

Um, yes...By a woman-"

"Named Mallory Adair."

"Will you stop that?"

"Oh, Syx, how could you do this to me?"

"Excuse me?", Syx said, shocked.

"How could you just _leave _without saying anything?"

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice. She showed up and I didn't have time for anything!"

"Then when are you coming back?"

Syx froze. Go back? Why would he ever go back? This place was amazing, how could Wayne expect him to make that choice? He finally had everything he should've had to begin with, and now Wayne expects him to just throw it all away? He took a calming breath.

"I'm not coming back, Wayne."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, well, because! People need you here!"

"Who? You? The Warden? Or maybe, the prisoner who's claimed me for himself?"

Wayne was silent on the other line. Syx met it with a frustrated sigh.

"Look, Wayne. It's not like I don't want to come back, I'd love to. But, there's nothing there for me. The prisoners? They have their own families. The Warden? He has a wife and son. You? Well, you just have everything."

"Syx!", Mallory shouted from upstairs.

"I'm sorry...but I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Wayne.", he said somberly, ending the call and hanging the phone back up.

"Who was that?", a voice came from behind him.

"Just a friend."

"Well, okay. Hey, I'm going out for a little while. Mind holding down the fort?", she said, putting in an earring as she spoke.

"No, I don't mind."

"Okie dokie, then I'll see you tonight!", she said, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Not a moment later, Syx heard the _click _of the door locking.

* * *

Dull hazel eyes shot open at the sound of one of the guards pounding on the bars.

"Shawn! Get up, you have a visitor."

"Oh my, must you look so nasty? You might intimidate the other prisoners."

"Ha ha", the guard said dryly, "Shut up and get going, I doubt she'll wait all night for you."

"Of course."

The man was escorted to the usual designated room, where several other prisoners talked to loved ones. He soon caught sight of his visitor and smirked, coming to sit down in front of her. She casually picked up the phone to the side, holding it to her ear and staring expectantly at him. He rolled his eyes and complied.

"It's so nice of you to visit me, my dear."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, but you used to _love _your pet names."

"That's because I didn't know who they were coming from."

"Now, now, there's no need to behave that way. I'm no different than the day you married me."

"You're a good actor."

He laughed, but she stayed poker faced.

"Anyway, I hear that you've gotten yourself a new toy. Speaking of which, how is Katrina and Cecil?"

"They're fine, but what I have is really no business of yours."

"It is when it was once mine.", he purred before leaning in as far as the thick glass would let him.

"So tell me, Mallory. How is my little flower?"

* * *

**Okay, I know it's late, but I tried to hurry! Anyhow, I hope it was satisfying and I look forward to your reviews! OH! And if anyone has any questions, please feel free to PM me anytime.**


	20. The Truth in Front of You

**Seemed like you guys really enjoyed the twist I had for you in the last chapter. I hope I can make this one just as good:)**

* * *

Syx waved back at Mallory as she started the car and began to pull out. When he could no longer see the vehicle, he closed the curtains and leaned idly against the wall. Could life get anymore strange? He felt like he was drowning in the flurry of situations he faced. The thought brought his attention back to Wayne and he unconsciously clenched his hands into tight fists; how could he be so _selfish!?_ Expecting him to give up everything he'd been given just so he wouldn't be lonely?

But maybe that was a good thing...maybe Minion was right to say it was all too good to be true. But, what if it wasn't? What if this wasn't just some cruel joke and he finally had someone who wanted to love him? Who wanted to give him a normal life and who wanted to have a child just as badly as he wanted parents?

_This isn't fair...what am I supposed to do? Why can't anything be **easy **for me!?_

Before he knew it, he was crouched on the floor with his forehead resting on his knees. He rocked his body back and forth, his spine lightly tapping the wall behind him while he tried to clear his mind of his frustration. He sat there for what seemed like hours...

A sudden chill ran through his being before he heard a heavy _thud _upstairs. He shot his head up and looked toward the steps as if he were expecting some kind of horrible creature to come charging at him.

He got up quietly, taking silent steps up the stairs and stopped at his door; peaking his head out from the frame.

"Minion?", he said in a half whisper.

Worry began to flood his mind when he was responded to with silence. Even more so when he searched the seemingly empty room.

_Empty?_

"Minion!", he shouted. His ears straining for even the faintest noise.

And a faint noise he got.

* * *

Wayne angrily stomped about his house. What was a boy to do in the hands of boredom and suspicion? He plopped down at his desk, think about how foolish he'd been

_Ugh, you idiot! You should've gotten her address! Now, you're going to have to spend another six hours outside of The Wardens office._

He had to know about all he could about this mysterious woman! In the rush of determination, he dashed out through his window, leaving a mess of scattered papers floating in the air.

As he approached the prison, he caught sight of The Warden getting out of his car, but before he could get through the front doors, he stopped in front of him. The Warden gave a groan and threw his head back.

"Good Lord, Scott, what could you possibly want now?", the man raised his arms in exaggeration.

"I want another look at that file."

"Well too bad. Do you really think I'm going to risk my job twice?", The Warden shook his head and walked passed him.

"Come on, who's gonna know?", Wayne yelled to his back.

"I'll know! Hell, giving you the file in the first place was a mistake. Why would I do it again?", the man said, turning on his heels.

"To know if this woman's for real."

"'For real'? What, are you accusing her of being a sham?"

"Well...no...but-"

"Tell me something, Scott, why do you _care _so much?"

"Why don't you?"

"Don't you dare try and turn this whole thing on me! Syx needed a home and I gave him one, do you really think I would have done that if I didn't care!?"

"No, but doing something because you care and doing something just because you want it done are two sides of the same coin."

The Warden opened his mouth to retort, then closed it; his teeth grit behind his lips. He studied the ground for a moment before looking back up to give the boy an icy glare. He growled as he turned back around and pushed the door open with his fingertips. He paused there and gave a defeated sigh.

"You can come in. But, I'm warning you, don't cause any trouble."

Wayne heard the regret in his voice and quickly followed him inside the building. Upon entering, he bumped into a woman taking her leave.

"Excuse me.", she said, pushing back a piece of her blonde hair before walking passed him and out the door.

"Will you hurry up, Scott?", a gruff voice yelled.

Wayne broke his eyes away from her and hurried to The Warden's side as he unlocked his office door.

"You know where the file is..."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

"That depends on what you want to know."

Wayne fished around in the filing cabinet, found his prize and set it down on the desk.

"Where does she live?"

"Next city over. And_ don't _ask me for her address.", he said.

Wayne pouted at him, sitting down in his chair and flipping open the top wing. He plucked out and examined the adoption papers.

"So, where exactly did you find this person?"

"Well, actually, she contacted me about 3 months ago."

"How did she find you?"

"She said that she-"

"Oh my God..."

"What?"

Wayne stared in shock at the picture placed on her profile.

"It's that woman!"

"What woman?"

"The woman I just bumped into! At the door! I have to catch her.", he said, standing up from his seat.

"Don't bother, kid, she's long gone by now.", The Warden said, bring up one foot to rest on his knee in his chair.

"You knew she was here?"

"Of course, she was visiting."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to scare her away."

"Well, who was she visiting?"

"Her husband; Shawn Adair."

"What's he here for?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Warden!"

"Ugh, he's here for abusing his son."

"If she already has a son, why did she adopt?"

"She put her son up for adoption based on financial issues two years ago. None of their family members would take him in."

"Geez, that's rough."

"No kidding. I met him once, too. His name was Cecil, I believe."

"Hmm...well, I think I'll talk to Syx later tonight.", Wayne said, moving towards the door, "Thanks again, Warden."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Syx I said hi, will ya?"

"Sure.", he chuckled, starting outwards before poking his head back in, "Oh, and I'll be back later."

"Don't worry, I'm counting on it."

Wayne smiled at him, walked out, and closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

Syx looked ahead down the hall. To the door Cecil had warned him not to open. The door that was scarred with scratches and dents...and the door that was now open ever so slightly.

He got up the his knees, wishing that he had _something _to protect himself, should he need it. His feet started walking without him.

"Minion?", he called.

From what little of it he could see, the room was dark. It was silent and windowless. As he got closer, he caught a rancid smell emanating from the small opening. He extended a shaky hand, reaching slowly for the knob.

As he touched it's cold surface, a hand shot out from behind him and gripped his wrist. Like lightning, he turned his head and stared up into Mallory's furious glare.

* * *

**I know it's late, and I'm sorry about that. Please review, hope you all enjoyed it!**


	21. The Sound of Thunder

**Oh my, so many surprises recently! I'm glad you all are getting so worked up about this, it makes me excited.**

* * *

Her eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns. Her teeth grit so hard behind her lips she thought they might chip. She expressed her anger in a series of blows and harsh shouts. She moved her hand from her victims wrist to latch it around his throat; giving it an intense squeeze.

Syx whimpered as he felt her long nails start to dig into the back of his neck. He brought up both hands to grip the arm that held him, bracing himself as she pulled him away from the wall only to slam him back into it. She brought up her other hand to slap him, her claws cutting his cheek and leaving small, bloody trails on his flesh. She lifted up her knee to connect it with his stomach and stiffened her arm to make sure he wasn't able to double-over.

She yelled words of hatred and as she continued her attack on him, taking satisfaction in his fearful eyes, shaking hands, and overall suffering.

* * *

Mallory ran through the thought in her head as stared blankly back at Syx, her hand still tightly curled around his wrist.

At first, Syx had expected her to start yelling at him the moment he was caught. But, she just stood there...staring thoughfully at him.

"Um...Mallory?", he said apprehensively.

His voice seemed to snap the woman out of her fantasy and she tightened her hold on him, causing him to cringe against the sudden pain. She pulled him away from the door and against the wall, her other arm coming to rest above his head on its surface and she loomed over him.

"What...were you doing...near that door?", she asked in a low voice, her eyes dark.

"Uh..uh-uh I...I..", he began, searching for any kind of explanation that didn't classify as just being snoopy.

_Pitiful, _Mallory thought to herself.

After a moment, she sighed, pulled away from him, and gently closed the door. She then turned toward him and he was somewhat relieved to see that warm expression she always seemed to wear on her face.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have told you a little more about the house.", she smiled at him, her eyes closed.

She didn't have to open her eyes for Syx to know there was still anger inside her, but when she did, her expression didn't matter. Her eyes held him in a cold glare and at the sight, Syx found himself sinking further into the corner of the wall.

"_Never_ go in this room. Understand? Never.", she said, her bitter voice giving her away.

Syx could do nothing but stare up at her in astonishment. What happened? Where was the wonderful woman who had rescued him from his suffering? Given him the love and respect that he so desired? And more importantly, where was the woman that he'd grown to love in return?

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!", she took an intimidating step toward him with her fists clenched behind her back, "Do. You. _Understand?"_

He nodded in response.

"Good.", she growled out, reaching forward to grab his shoulder and force him away from the wall.

"Now, why don't you go downstairs and...go play outside or something.", she said, walking him over and practically pushing him down the steps. She felt her anger rising again when he didn't move, so she put on a smile.

"Well, go on now.", she said in a sweet voice, waving her hand to lightly shoo him away, "I have some things to take care of up here."

Despite his better judgement, Syx let her dismiss him. He turned his back on her and started down the steps, all the while hoping that she didn't have a knife in which to stab him in the back.

Mallory watched his every move from upstairs until he was completely gone from her sight. Her hands forcefully gripped the railing and she growled when she turned her head back to the door. Her heels pounded noisily on the carpet, her hand flew up, turned the brass handle, and pushed the door open with such force, another crack appeared in the wood.

She flicked on the light switch.

* * *

Syx sat quietly outside, as if he was afraid Mallory would come out and scold him for making noise. It wasn't too late in the day, about 3 or 4 o'clock.

_I guess I could go for a short walk around the neighborhood...", _he thought.

He stood up and walked to the end of the driveway. He'd studied the routes through the neighborhood and felt comfortable enough with going once around. He sighed, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. During the walk, he thought mostly of Mallory and how much she had seemingly changed over the short period of time. Was it because of something he'd done? Did she have a disagreement with Katrina and _that's _why she's in a bad mood? He could honestly say he didn't know, but he hoped that she didn't stay this way.

While his mind was clouded with thought, he didn't notice the small group of children stop in the street had stopped playing to stare at him. It was only when they started toward him did he acknowledge them. The trio was noticeably older than him and he willed himself to ignore their approach; memories of the trio who'd beat him running through his mind. He bent his head down and walked faster.

"Hey!", one of them yelled as they began to jog.

_Please, just leave me alone..._, he thought.

It was then that the teenagers had got to him, moving to block his path. Syx felt as if his heart would explode from the fear. His green eyes flicked over all their faces, his hands now out of his pockets and his knees slightly bent and ready to run.

"Hey, relax.", one of the boys said, holding up his hands innocently. He was dressed plainly in jeans and a T-shirt, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His face was kind and his features soft. But, Syx had learned many times not to trust even the most gentle faces.

"You're the kid who lives with that Adair lady, yeah?", another asked. This one was blond and blue eyed. He'd ever seen someone with such a combination before...

"Um...yes?", he uttered.

"Geez, how's _that _life?", the third asked mockingly. He was immediately elbowed in the side by his friend.

Syx looked at him, perplexed. Was living with Mallory a bad thing? The first boy must have noticed his confusion and he quickly elaborated.

"Well, you see, Mrs. Adair always been kind of...wierd.", he said.

"Weird? Try crazy. I heard that she keeps dead animal carcasses on her walls!", the third laughed.

"Animal carcasses? Please, that's no different from the average hunter's house.", said the second boy. Syx could only guess that he was the smart one. He had fluffy black hair and dark blue eyes behind a pair of thin, rectangular glasses.

"Both of you shut your traps! This isn't story time.", said the first.

"What did you mean by 'weird'?", Syx blurted out.

"Well, long before you showed up, there used to be a lot of problems at the Adair house.", he began.

"And a LOT of cop calls!", said the third.

"_Anyway, _there used to be a kid living there with them. He-"

"'Them?'", Syx questioned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Adair. I never learned the wife's name, but Shawn used to be great friends with my dad.", he said.

Syx nearly gasped at the name. Shawn? He was Mallory's...? No. Oh _no. _How could this be?! He was supposed to be free of that man! But instead he was...

"Only dragged in deeper...", he whispered to himself.

* * *

Light barely illuminated the room. Mallory's heels clicked on the cement stained cement floor as she strode in, closing the door behind her. The room smelled of decay and blood. A small scuffling caught her ear and she turned her head before snickering. She walked slowly toward the figure pushing itself into the corner of the wall. It was a boy no more than 12. His body was thin and bony, his skin tinted grey and his entire body shaking uncontrollably in his fetal position.

Mallory brought up a hand to gently touch the thick amount of bandages that wrapped around his head, as well as covering the child's eyes.

"I thought I told you...", she said in a low, gentle voice.

She pulled a large kitchen knife out from behind her back. Carefully pointing it to the side of his neck, letting the blade hang just shy of the skin. Her sweet voice soon turned into a hateful whisper.

"To stay QUIET!", she said. Pushing the knife into the child's throat; watching him panic, try to scream. With a grunt, she twisted the blade painfully and he soon became still. Mallory forcefully pulled the weapon out and let his body fall to the floor, his blood beginning to pool from his wound.

"And that's what you get..."

* * *

**SORRY! I know this is rediculously late and I'm sorry! Please review and I'm sorry AGAIN!**


	22. A Monster in the Goddess

**Oh, I'm so glad you guys are confused about this story! Wait, that sounds weird...okay, I'm excited that you guys are excited about this story's many twists and turns.**

* * *

Minion watched with fearful eyes as the boy in Mallory's grasp struggled and flailed until finally falling still. He tried to stay quiet and push his dome further into the darkness of the shelf he was under. He knew there was something wrong with this woman, he _knew!_ But, another question was, how was he going to sneak passed her and out the door? He waited, watching her as she stood up and grabbed a dirty rag from the metal table. Planning his escape as she gently cleaned the pool of blood from under the child.

After several seconds, he gathered up his short amount of courage and let his adrenaline guide him. He pushed his sphere as fast as it could go toward the open door. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Mallory turn toward him. She gasped, rushing her hand against the door and slamming it closed in front of the fish. She stood, wiped the dust from her skirt, and smirked down at him.

Minion felt a jolt of fear and attempted to veer back, only to have Mallory's large hand fold around the glass of his org and pick him up.

"Why, hello there, little fishy. What are you doing in here?", she chirped, tapping the glass with a fingernail.

Minion glared at her and that sick, happy façade of hers. His gaze unconsciously slipping to the lifeless figure behind them. Mallory must have caught his wondering eyes because she chuckled darkly and gave the globe a shake to regain his attention.

"Now, now, don't you worry about him. Just an old project I needed to get rid of.", she said.

She walked with him outside, turning off the light switch and closing the door firmly before locking it. She stopped at Syx's room, set him down in front of her shoes, and put her hands behind her back.

"Why don't you just wait here for your _master, _hm?", her voice was sugarcoated, with a hint of mockery behind it.

Minion gave a yelp of surprise when her shoe kicked him hard into the room, he watched helplessly as he rolled under the bed and hit the wall. The impact made his head spin and he sunk to the bottom of his container, waiting and hoping that his charge would be with him again soon.

* * *

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

Syx jumped out of his trance. The three boys looked at him with bewildered expressions. It took him a little while to gain the ability to speak again, his voice was shaky and rushed.

"I-I should get home...it's getting late...", he said.

"Huh? Already?", the first said, bringing up his wrist to check his watch, "It's only 4:30."

"Still, I should go. Mallory will be looking for me soon..."

"Hm...well, okay, if you really gotta go..."

"I do. It was, um...nice talking to you.", he waved at them.

He didn't wait for a reply, he turned on his heels and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Did Mallory know about this? What was he going to do!? He'd been adopted by his rapist's _wife!_

How could he have been so stupid! Random woman comes in one day and decides to adopt an alien? How he have not known something wasn't right? Syx's mind then went to Minion...he had tried to warn him, but, as always, he didn't listen.

_No!_, Syx scolded himself, _Don't think about anything right now, just get home..._

* * *

Instead of flying, Wayne decided to walk home. It gave him time to look over Mallory's file, to study it and try to find a flaw. When he found none, he growled and shut the folder. Maybe he_ was_ just over-thinking it...Oh, what a brat he's been; trying to take his friend away from probably the only family he'll ever have!

"Ugh, this is so stupid...", he groaned as he walked into his house.

"Wayne, is that you, honey?", a voice called from the next room.

"Yeah, mom!"

"Okay. Hey! Someone called your phone a little while ago."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Your phone's on the table!"

Wayne sighed and walked into the kitchen, where she was busying herself with various tasks. He snatched his phone from the table and trotted upstairs, pulling the phone to his ear and listening to the message. He jumped when he heard The Warden's voice on the other end.

"Hey kid! I didn't say you could take the file with you!"

Wayne rolled his eyes.

"I swear, Scott, you're more trouble than you're worth! Get back here with the file."

Wayne clicked the phone closed.

"Sorry, Warden, that's going to have to wait.", he said, walking into his room and falling face first onto his bed.

God, what did all of this _mean?! _1: boy gets adopted. 2: woman's spouse is in prison for child abuse. 3: he was completely lost!

A sudden idea struck him; what if he went back and talked to the woman's husband? Certainly he would be able to clear a few things up, right? Wayne mentally begged his newfound determination not to rise, but it was already set.

"Good Lord, can't I relax for just a minute!", he yelled into his pillow before leaping off the bed and darting out the window.

He once again landed in front of the prison, his irritation with himself on an all-time high. He pushed passed the guards and flung both doors open, storming inside. When he arrived in front of The Warden's office, he kicked the door open with such force, it embedded itself into the wall. The Warden sat at his desk casually with an eyebrow raised and a hand supporting his head. He watched as the boy walked up to him and threw the file down on the desk.

"I want to talk to you about something!"

The man moved his supporting hand to gingerly pick up a small glass of water. He shook the ice around while pretending to examine it.

"Does that really require you to kick open my door?", he said, taking a quick drink.

"Yes! Well...never mind that! I want to talk to one of the prisoners."

"Who?"

"Shawn Adair."

The Warden set his glass down and groaned in exaggeration.

"Kid, will you leave these poor people alone!?"

"Not until I've had my way."

"Well, unfortunately, everything can't always go your way."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Then I'll have you _escorted _out! I've risked my job far too many times for you, Scott, and I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Warden-"

"No! Thank you for the file, now you can leave."

Wayne scowled at him, but walked out nonetheless. When he was sure that the man couldn't see him anymore, he snuck up the stairs toward the cells. Luckily, he had memorized the way to Syx's old cell and when he arrived, he found the man he'd met the night before Syx had been adopted.

"Uh...H-Henry!", he whispered, thankful that he had remembered the prisoner's name.

The man was asleep on the bottom bunk and didn't stir from his calls.

"Henry...!", Wayne spoke with a small amount of his voice this time, using his knuckles to knock gently on the bars.

To his relief, the man awoke and shifted to look at him. Wayne looked around for any sign of The Warden or guards. When he turned back to the cell, he was met with the full blown image of Henry against the bars. Wayne gasped, backing away until the man's hand shot out to grip his shirt and pull him back. He had forgotten all about his powers in that moment, staring into Henry's cold eyes. After a moment, the man must have recognized him, because he let him go and a large smile stuck on his face.

"Hey, you're that kid...um...Walter, was it?"

"Wayne..."

"Right Wayne! Well, geez, kid, what in the world are ya doin' here?"

"I'm looking for someone..."

"Who?"

"Another prisoner. His name is Shawn Adair."

"Oh..."

"You know him?"

"Not personally, but I've seen him around. Told my little Syx to stay away from that guy."

"Huh...Do you know where I could find him?"

"Well, sure. He's in section D. Just go down that hallway over there.", he pointed, "cell number 9."

"Okay, thanks a lot.", Wayne said, waving.

* * *

Syx nearly couldn't stop himself from slamming into the front door. His legs trembled from the run and his heart was practically hitting his sternum. He let himself calm down some before walking inside. It was deathly quiet in the house, and despite its bright lighting and homey feel, he felt nervous. Without a trace of Mallory anywhere, he snuck up the stairs, thankful that the carpet silenced his steps.

He got to his room and sat heavily on the bed, looking at his shaking hands. Exhausted, he let himself fall to his side, pulling his legs up as he rested in the sheets. he closed his eyes and just as he was on the verge of sleep, a scuffling came from beneath him. He shot his eyes open at the sound, stilling his breathing and moving to slowly sit back up. He forced himself onto the floor, using a hand to pinch the bed skirt and lift it up. He expected something gruesome, but was relieved to find Minion gazing up at him.

"Minion!", he exclaimed, picking the sphere up and bring it eye-level.

"Have you been down there the entire time? I was so worried!"

Minion didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He wanted to tell his friend everything, about the room, the boy, _Mallory_, but he couldn't find his voice. He was overwhelmed with everything he was feeling and in the end just _didn't _know what to do because no matter what...

They were stuck here.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter finished. My, oh, my, so many things going on at once! Please leave a review, you know I appreciate every single one!**


	23. Found Out

**I don't have anything to announce...**

* * *

Wayne walked through the seemingly endless corridor. He recited questions in his head, ignoring the occasional shouts from prisoners he passed. How could Syx stand all of this noise day-in and day-out? It was madness!

"6...7...8...9.", he said aloud, counting the numbers above each cell.

He got up close to the bars, watching the figure hidden by the shadows.

"Hey!", he whispered.

The man turned his head to look at him and Wayne could have sworn he felt a chill go up his spine. When the prisoner didn't move from his place, he summoned what was left of his voice.

"Uh...I'm looking for Shawn Adair...", he prompted.

The prisoner perked at the name and a smirk soon played across his lips. So, this was the kid...

"I'm Shawn Adair.", he said, striding out from the darkness of his cell into Wayne full view.

"How can I help you?", he said mockingly, smirking wider at Wayne's horrified expression.

* * *

Syx chuckled at his friend.

"What's the matter, Minion? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Minion found that he couldn't stop his forming tears, blinking them away only to have more replace them. His mouth agape, he felt cold and terrified. He knew who Mallory was now, what she was capable of. Everything she'd been hiding! And for what?

How had all of this happened, how could The Warden just let her take them away!? How could he have never noticed something was wrong? That she was some cold-blooded psychopath!

"Minion?"

Minion was shaken out of his inner rage by his Master's worries voice. The darkness of the aging day had since crept into the room and Syx set him gently onto the covers, turning to manually switch on the light on the nightstand.

"Now, what happened? How did you get down there?", the boy asked, folding his arms and resting his head in the dip.

"I...uh...I was...", he paused.

"Minion, are you feeling well? You're paler than usual..."

"I...", the fish let out an airy chuckle, "Sir, I don't know how to say this...but-but Mallory...she's-"

"You're absolutely right, Minion, she _has _been acting strangely...Maybe she feels neglected. We haven't exactly spent a whole lot of time with her since we got here."

"Sir, no, that's not it! Mrs. Adair...she...she's a murderer!", the fish shouted, his voice cracking at the strain.

Syx seemed to stop in his tracks, "A 'murderer'? Why would you say such a thing?"

"In the room!", Minion whined, "There-there was a boy, she killed him!"

"Come now, Minion, you sound ridiculous!", Syx gave him a cross look.

"Please! You have to believe me, why would I lie to you?", the fish pleaded.

Syx seemed to shuffle around in his mind for an answer, an excuse, _anything _to convince himself that Minion was lying, that there was nothing wrong and it was just a silly game.

But there was none.

Syx sighed, "All right, Minion...we'll figure this out, but for now, just...sleep.", he said, standing from his spot.

"Where are you going?", Minion called after him.

"Uh...bathroom, need to wash my hands.", he smiled.

"Don't be too long..."

"I won't be."

When he was sure that Minion had turned his attention elsewhere, he swiftly crept down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Mallory sitting at the table. His smile fell when she wasn't there.

"Mallory?", he called gently, careful not to alert Minion.

"Syx?", a voice said from behind him.

Syx shot around to face the woman. She stood calmly and rather stiffly in her spot; her legs close and her arms dangling at her sides. She wore a different outfit from the one before, seeing how it was "dirty". Her hair was noticeably unbrushed, long locks hanging down around her face. Everything about her seemed off to Syx, and he found himself slowly backing away from her.

"What's the matter? You look tired...", she said, her eyes gleaming with that same _something _he had seen before.

"N-nothing's the matter...I just came down to wash my hands..."

"Oh, okay...say Syx, have you found that little fish of yours? I was looking for him earlier, but I couldn't find him.", she said, taking a few steps toward him. He could have sworn he saw a smile quickly run across her lips when his back hit the counter, stopping his movement.

"Uh...well, I think I'm just going to go to bed...", he said, sudden fear of her gripping him.

"But what about your hands?", another few steps.

"I-I can just wash them in the morning. There's-"

"No!", she yelled. He hadn't noticed how close she was until her hand clasped both of his wrists, "We can't have you going to bed with dirty hands, I mean look at them..."

She tightly held one of his wrists against her palm, the fingers of her other hand wrapping around his own and painfully pulling them back. Syx tried to keep himself from crying out, only a small whimper escaping him.

"You see? They're riddled with dirt!", she then slammed both of his arms down onto the counter. His eyes widened when he saw her rummage around in a drawer before pulling out a sharpened butter knife. She brought it up to rest at the heel of his palm, smiling at him.

"How about we scrape off all of this filth?", she said, adding pressure to the blade as she dragged it across his flesh.

He struggled against her when he felt blood begin to gather in the wounds. Biting his lip, he only begged her when she stopped at his fingertips and pulled it back to start again.

"Ahh! Stop! Please!", he cried as she raked back over the bleeding marks. She looked at him hatefully.

"No."

* * *

**Short chapter, not to mention LATE CHAPTER! I don't know why my updates are sliding into Saturday's, but I'm sorry. Please read and review and I'll see you next Friday! Er...Saturday!**


	24. It's All Your Fault

** No Author's Note, except to say that there's no Author's Note:)**

* * *

Syx stared into his wide eyes, stared at his pale complexion in the bathroom mirror. His bloody hands soaking in the sink, now beginning to tint the tap red. He heard Mallory furiously banging on the door, yelling threats and insults at him and he was relieved when he remembered that he'd locked the door. The terrifying events befoe he'd managed to escape her grasp played through his head in a never-ending circle.

Soon Mallory's cries began to die down until he was sure, or at least hoping, that she had left. But even so, he couldn't will himself to even come _close _to unlocking the door.

* * *

Shawn had to admit to himself, he was happy to see this kid again. It was an even sweeter feeling to see him so shocked. He didn't doubt that he was here because of Syx, he himself had gotten quite bored without his deflowered rose.

"You...you're...", Wayne fought to remain calm. Fought the urge to lunge at the man and make him apologize for _everything._

But, Wayne was too smart to think that a mere apology would mean anything to Syx. Especially from the person who'd ravaged him, who harassed him even in sleep. Wayne growled in his throat, ceasing his attempts to relax and plunging a hand through the bars to grip the man by his collar.

"How_ dare _you!", he yelled, bringing his face closer.

"Oh, such violence.", Shawn didn't sound at all threatened, his breathing calm and his muscles relaxed.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, yes, I understand you're angry.", his hazel eyes flashed with excitement, "But, I know that this isn't what you came to see me for."

Wayne was suddenly brought back to his alternative. He was now determined that despite how much hate he harbored for this person, he was right. His fist slowly unclenched and he shoved the man back with a flick of his fingers.

"Fine. I came to talk about your wife."

"I know.", Shawn said, going back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"She adopted Syx."

"I know that too."

Wayne tried to hide his snicker of disgust.

"Anything I should know about her?"

"Of course, there's a _lot _I could tell you.", he said, leaning up against the railing, "It all depends on what you want to know."

Wayne opened his mouth and to his dislike, his mind was blank. He wanted to know everything! So much that he didn't know where to start! After a moment, he heard the man click his tongue at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like someone didn't think this through.", he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, be quiet!", Wayne shouted.

"Fine, I'll start, since it's obvious that you have no idea."

Wayne took this time to kneel down and sit on his knees, listening with interest.

"My wife, Mallory, is a very sweet woman. Her heart is full of nothing but love for her family. She's quick-witted, creative, and makes sure to check every detail in whatever it is she's doing.", he began.

_Like Syx, _Wayne thought, a small smile unconsciously forming on his lips.

"Don't get too happy yet, there's more.", Shawn scolded.

Wayne brought his attention back to the prisoner.

"Like anyone in a good mood, it eventually has to come tumbling down...Mallory can go from a nurturing mother to a cold hearted bitch, I promise you. I figure that The Warden has told you about our son, Cecil, no?"

"Yes. He said that you're in here for abusing him and he was put up for adoption by Mallory because of finances."

"Really? Huh, I'm glad to see it worked."

"Excuse me?"

Shawn looked at him, "Mallory didn't put Cecil up for adoption because of money, it was because she didn't need him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"After I was taken to prison, Mallory found him 'too scarred to love', as she put it. But, before giving him up, she told me about an experiment she was going to try for her job."

"Job?"

"Yes, she's an Ophthalmologist. At first, she only prescribed glasses in her early career, but the scientists in our city took notice of her extraordinary work, so they hired her some years ago."

Wayne nodded in understanding.

"They told her that they wanted to test a new solution for laser eye surgery, and since Cecil never had 20/20 vision, Mallory volunteered him. Unfortunately, a few days after the treatment, he lost his eyesight completely."

Wayne felt his heart lurch in his chest. How could a parent even consider doing that to their own child?

"Upon noticing the failure, she flew into a rage, blaming him for ruining her research. Later that week, she left him standing in front of the doors of the nearest orphanage with nothing but the clothes on his back."

"Geez...!", Wayne said in disbelief.

Shawn nodded, "A few months later, she had convinced one of our friends, Katrina, to adopt him. Of course, Katrina didn't know that Cecil was ours, and took him in. He still lives there today."

"What all of this have to do with Syx?", Wayne asked.

"All of this happened a long time ago, Mallory didn't want anymore children after Cecil, at least not to love. She told me during her last visit that the child she had been given before Syx died unexplainably..."

"She had _another _kid?"

"Yes. He was apparently found on the streets by the company she worked for. They later gave him to her for research and told her that once she was finished with him, to dispose of him."

"This is outrageous! How could The Warden have overlooked these things!?"

"Mallory is exceptionally good with keeping up a clean persona. Aside from our family and her company, no one else knows."

"I knew I had something to worry about! God, what do I do now?!"

"Well, kid, it looks like we're going to have to go get Syx."

"'We'?"

"Well duh, I'm the only one willing to go and you don't know the address."

"It wasn't in her file...why?"

"The Warden doesn't print out all the information about a person, but it's all in his computer. I doubt you'll get in again though, as much as you bother that guy."

"Can't I just get an investigation started over there?"

"You could, but do you know how long that would take? Knowing her, she'd probably take Syx and move to another city."

Wayne thought about his option, thought about the offer that was being made to him. It was true, there was no way The Warden would listen to him, let alone waste time on what he thought was a normal family...but to break this guy out? He'd be breaking the law, something he was supposed to live by and protect! But, it was his only option if he was going to get his friend back _alive. _He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but you're going to have to find your own way out of here.", he told him.

"You say that like it's a hard thing to do.", Shawn replied, winking at him.

"Then I'll meet you outside, I don't want to be caught when you're found out.", Wayne said, flying off.

* * *

It was official, he'd spent an entire hour in the bathroom, practically waiting for the door to be broken down. His hands had stopped bleeding long ago and he'd busied himself by emptying and cleaning the sink. He tore long pieces of toilet paper from the roll and tied them securely over his wounds the best he could.

He let a shaky breath, knowing it was finally time to step out. Maybe she had given up and gone to bed...maybe she was out and he have time to gather Minion and get out of here.

The thought gave him hope and confidence as he moved his hand to the brass knob. He unlocked it with a _click_ and cringed when the hinges squeaked in protest. He willed his weak legs to move forward and he found himself outside the bathroom much faster than he would have liked. He listened to his surroundings intently, hardly breathing at all and walking hard on his heels to keep silent.

After several minutes of observing the house, he heart rate slowly began to slow down and he relaxed. He sighed in hopeful relief, but was then startled at the hand that had shot out from behind him to cover his mouth with an small cloth. He felt the other latch around his upper arm to hold him and the last thing he remembered before passing out was his muffled scream of terror.

* * *

**I deeply, deeply, deeply, DEEPLY apologize for this being so late. I've been sick most of this weekend, writing bits of this chapter before having to stop and start again later. This morning, I woke up and said "No! You have people expecting this and no matter how sick you are, you're going to finish it for them!". To hours later and here it is! I hope this was as exciting for you to read as it was for me to write! Please review, I always love what you have to say.**


	25. That Much Closer

**For one, I have an announcement. I have to warn you guys that there will not be an update next week. Instead, this story will be updated on the 3rd of June. The reason for this is that I'm going camping, to my distaste...**

* * *

Wayne tapped his foot impatiently on the grass, watching the cars pass by on the road. He'd been waiting for Shawn for over 20 minutes and that was _too _long for his taste. He juggled between leaving on his own or waiting longer, telling himself, as he'd done several times, that the man might just be around the corner.

His prayers were soon answered and to his surprise, he heard a great amount of noise escaping from the building. He was even more surprised when Shawn suddenly bolted out of the front doors, heading his way.

"Well, it's about time you-", he was cut off by the man latching onto his wrist and pulling him with him as he ran.

"Complain later, right now we've got a tail."

Wayne looked behind them, saw a few guards still chasing after them, other running to their cruisers.

"_That _was your escape plan? Just running out?", he asked in astonishment.

"I had another plan, but the guards were being idiots and I had no other choice."

"Well, they're going to catch up to us sooner or later, so come on.", Wayne said, easily trotting ahead of the prisoner to take the lead.

"Well, you're certainly fit.", Shawn said, noticing the faster, steadier pace.

"You could say that...", Wayne replied.

The sound of dogs barking filled the air. God, they were close!

"Over there.", Shawn whispered, pointing to a manhole cover.

Wayne quickly complied, stopping at the entrance.

"You don't seriously expect me to go down there, do you?", he asked.

"Why wouldn't you?", Shawn stared at him.

"It's a _sewer! _Not to mention it's dangerous."

"It's a lot safer than being up here where we could easily be spotted, now go!"

Wayne groaned, lifting the lid and seeing Shawn climb in first.

"Come on, you pansy, we don't have much time to lose.", he said.

* * *

"This is disgusting! I can't believe I'm doing this!", Wayne yelled his feet sloshing around with each step.

"Didn't I tell you to hold your complaints?", Shawn said over his shoulder, grimacing.

"How could I? I'm walking around in a sewer with a prison escapee...!"

"God, Syx was right...", Shawn grumbled.

"Right about what?"

"He said that you like to whine.", a smirk played on his lips, "And from the sound of it, I'd say he's right, just like with everything else."

"Hmph...", Wayne huffed. He didn't like talking about Syx, not with this person.

"Do you have _any _idea how long we're going to be down here?", he said, changing the subject.

"It's been a while since the last time I escaped, I don't remember the route completely, but I know where I'm going and that's all I need."

"How do you-wait! What do you mean 'since the last time I escaped'?"

"What do you think I mean, kid? I may be in a closely guarded prison, but I know how to get out when I need to."

"And what makes you think that I won't tell The Warden about this?"

"You can go ahead and tell him whatever you want, it won't make a difference to me."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"I bet you will. We're turning here.", the adult said, "From here, we only have a few more pipes to go before we can get back onto the surface."

"Great..."

* * *

It was cold and bright, Syx concluded. Even before he noticed, his heart raced. He snapped his eyes open, only to twist them shut again against the light that was above him. His head throbbed with a dull ache, his stomach lurched in fear at the remembrance of the events before. Realisation slowly swam back to him and he moved to sit up. He let out a surprised gasp when he found that his neck was strapped to whatever he was on. Where was he anyway?

"Well it's about time you came around.", a tired, silky voice said.

Syx managed to turn his head far enough to see Mallory leaning against the door frame through cracked eyes. She was looking at him with poison in her eyes. After a moment, she moved from her spot and Syx snuck a glance behind her before she closed the door. It was the hallway, at least that's how it looked...but that was true...then...

Panic fluttered around in his body and his began studying the room, rejecting defeat from the light. The huge shelves on the walls held basically nothing, he saw various jars and books, notebooks scattered and stacked onto each other. It all seemed like an innocent study, that was, until he caught sight of the many objects that were used for anything but. Scalpels, forceps, blades, picks, scissors, the list goes on!

And the blood stains...they covered the floor in a blanket of old and new marks, absorbed into the cement. His attention was diverted from Mallory and he didn't notice her when she came to stand next to him. At least, he didn't notice until she spoke.

"While you were unconscious, I started thinking...", her eyes gleamed, "'What kind of punishment is most necessary for a young detective?'"

She brings up a hand. Syx studies it and finds that she's stripped her nail polish from her fingers. Naked, her nails are brittle, scratched, and brown in color. She uses a single nail to tap the metal surface of the table. Wait...table?

Oh God, an operating table...cleaned several times, but still stained.

"I have to tell you the truth, dear.", she looks tired, irritated, "I didn't adopt you from random..."

She circles around him.

"My husband told me about you...said you were everything we wanted in a child."

Syx's blood ran cold in his veins and the mentioning of the man. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

**Sorry, but I'm going to end here. I wasn't planning to, but I just don't want to write too much and mess up the flow. Again, there is not going to be an update next week until the 3rd! Please review and have a good week, you guys!**


	26. How Much Longer?

**Surprise, I actually came back home late yesterday, so now I'm writing this today. Man, I can say, since it was my first time actually going camping, that I never want to do it again. Even though it was beyond beautiful and the morning were a nice 40 degrees, the afternoons were hot and there was this ONE bee that would _not_ leave us alone. It was there every morning and afternoon, I swear! I was also glass that I managed to get a little bit of internet connection on my phone to catch myself up on what was going on; messages that needed to be answered, comments, etc.**

* * *

"We've been walking for hours!", Wayne complained, "I thought you said we were almost there."

"One: it's only been twenty minutes. And _two_: we are", Shawn rolled his eyes at the child.

"Where did you pull that number out from?"

Shawn brought up his orange sleeve and stuck his wrist upward, showing Wayne, who was a good 9 paces behind him, his watch.

"They let you have watches in the prison?"

"Of course...the guards will lend you anything for a good enough bribe."

"What did you give them?"

"Uh...it's not important...the bottom line is that I value my sanity and keeping track of time is a good start."

"I don't know if I trust that..."

"You don't have to. Anyway, I have good news for you.", the prisoner said, suddenly stopping in his tracks and almost causing Wayne to crash into him, "We've arrived at our destination."

Wayne's eyes followed the man's pointing finger to the manhole cover above them.

"What's up there?"

"That would ruin the surprise.", Shawn tsked.

He got down on one knee in front of the boy, lacing his fingers together and holding them at an arch.

"Get up there and lift the cover."

"What!? Why me?"

"Seriously? You can do it faster and quieter than I would, not to mention that I don't trust my foot in your hands."

Wayne growled and suddenly shot up from the water, slamming into the cover and causing it too crack the asphalt when it landed. Shawn stood speechless below, watching as Wayne approached the hole and looked down at him expectantly, an elbow resting on his knee.

Shawn shook himself from his trance and, maintaining a determined look, jumped and pulled himself out.

"Great work, but you know you could've helped...", he grumbled to the boy.

"I know.", Wayne smirked, "Where do we go now?"

"I said we're already here.", the man gestured to the house next to them.

"What do we need here?", Wayne asked as Shawn trotted up to the door, kicked the "welcome" mat out of the way and picked up a silver key.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you _doing?_ You can't just go breaking into other people's houses!"

"This is _my _house! Or at least it _was _until I got sent to prison and Mallory left with Cecil.", he said, tapping the unlocked door open with his foot.

"Why isn't anyone else living here?"

"The people here are more interested in watching paint dry than they are watching their neighbors."

"Well that's...", true. Sure, there were a handful of smart people in the city, but the rest of them could be ridiculously oblivious!

"Well, while you think of what you want to say, stay here and I'll be out in no time.", he began to step inside.

"Wait!, How do I know you won't try to escape?"

"You're just going to have to trust me. Besides, I want Syx back just as much as you do. _That _and I want to talk to Mallory without a guard watching my words."

* * *

Syx pulled against the thick leather straps around his wrists, ankles, and throat. He stared at the disheveled woman that loomed over him. He barely recognized her at all; her sloppy claws, wild hair, her naked face and hands, and the flared look in her eyes.

Her eyes...the things he'd immediately noticed and loved about her, were now cloudy and almost two dimensional compared to the zesty detail he'd seen so many times. He was somewhat glad that not all of it was fake; her smile was still clean and bright and he was sure that he'd smile too if the lips that surrounded them weren't otherwise curled into a sick smile.

"It seems that I've been most unfair to you.", she began, "In my previous adoptions, I never hid anything from the children...If they wanted to snoop, I let them snoop. What I didn't tell them is that it would come at a price."

"At first, it was fun to watch them stumble about, cry out for the mothers that were long gone. But, it soon became annoying, oh so very _annoying!", _she clenched her hands into fists.

I knew I couldn't give them back...so, I had to do what any good caretaker would do; get rid of them.", she grinned as Syx's expression changed from intrigue to horror.

"The drive was long, much longer than I had anticipated. There aren't very many forests around here anymore, you know, the closest one isn't for seemingly endless miles! Afterward, I came back and played the 'poor adoptive mother whose children have been kidnapped'!", she laughed.

"It took them _weeks _to find the bodies, I wasn't stupid enough to dump them all in one place. Of course they questioned me, but I studied law for years before becoming an Ophthalmologist, so I knew what to expect from them. I didn't make the mistakes other people who killed their children did."

"I waited a year. That was when your name came up. Shawn told me almost everything he knew about you and, I have to say, I immediately fell in love. You were smart, kind, and most importantly, _submissive, _he said."

_Damn him..._Syx thought.

"But enough about me, we need to get to work.", said the woman, stretching out an arm to pull over a small supply table.

She suddenly stopped.

"Oh! But first, we should make sure you have company other than me.", she walked to the door in long strides, stopping only to look back at him, smile, and say:

"Now don't you move."

* * *

**This is late again, but it's up! I feel like a broken record what with how many times I apologize for these things. But, I think it's polite to offer one no matter how many people don't want it:) Please review, I love reading the speculations you guys have!**


	27. Where is my Life?

**I apologize for the wait, FanFiction has been so slow for me these past few days, I haven't even been able to get into my documents because my request time always ran out! But, it seems to be working fine for me right now, so I decided to write the update.**

* * *

"I can't believe you...", Wayne grumbled.

"What is it now?"

"We traveled all this way, through a _sewer, _for clothes!?"

"Man, you're slow. I don't think it would be very wise for me to be roaming the streets in a prison jumpsuit, do you?"

"Well...no."

"Besides, they aren't the only things I grabbed.", the man pulled a small, phone like device from his pocket.

"What is that?", Wayne slowed his pace until he was looking over the prisoner's shoulder in interest.

"A tracking device, my friend."

"For what?"

"Take a wild guess.", Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Are you always this acrid?"

"Yes, are you always this laughable?"

"You aren't laughing..."

"I am on the inside.", he chuckled.

"Whatever...tracking device for what?"

"The people we're looking for. Well, only Mallory and Cecil."

"How is that even possible?"

"It's called a 'Verichip', or at least it _was _until I upgraded them."

"Why would anyone agree to that?"

"It was easy, once I mentioned the safety of Cecil, she was more than willing to go through with it."

"Okay?"

"The only problem? They're _miles _away. I thought we'd be able to get there much faster. Hell, by the time we do, everything will already be done."

A jolt of fear ran through Wayne's stomach and panic rushed up his spine.

"Then let's go!", he yelled.

He grabbed the man by the back of his collar and lifted their bodies from the ground.

_You idiot, why didn't you think of this sooner?_

* * *

"Sir!", Minion yelled into the darkness.

Instead of spreading to his charges ears, his voice flooded around the small space of the box he was in.

"Sir!"

Minion stopped his calls when he heard the sound of heals on wood. He heard various noises and suddenly wished he could just hide away. Dim light shed through the opening as Mallory opened the lid and picked up the container.

"Now, now, little fish, do you really need to make so much noise?", she eyed him, her expression quickly changing to anger.

"Noise...I _hate NOISE!"_, she screamed, "But, do you know what I hate more?"

Minion found himself shaking his body in reply.

"_Pets!"_

And with that, she released her grasp on the box and watched it tumble. Minion barely had time to register what was happening before he hit the ground. He found that the impact had cracked the bottom of his sphere, water already beginning to pool in the crevices and leak out.

All at once he was moving again; she'd kicked the box, making it slide across the floor practically slamming him against each surface. His vision spun and he barely noticed that she'd put an end to her fun and closed the lid and again. He felt himself being carried up, what felt like, the stairs. He felt his heart quicken at the thought of being thrown down the steps, but was relieved when his prison was dropped on a soft surface.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long before he heard the slide of a window and was picked up yet again.

"I'll tell Syx you said 'Goodbye'."

He heard himself cry out as the container was hoisted and thrown down to the street.

Minion could have sworn he'd seen his short life pass before his eyes as the box tumbled across the asphalt in a never ending movement. His sphere flew to every corner, sending deafening vibrations through the water.

By the 15th round, he began to black out and it wasn't until the 22nd that the box had come to a stop.

Minion groaned painfully to himself, his body resting tiredly at the bottom of his dome. His mind and vision swimming and the water in his sphere at half height. He fought off unconsciousness long enough to recognize the feeling of what seemed a short aftershock. He saw the water around him ripple at the vibration. He heard a voice, then two. They were arguing about something...

He jumped when he felt the box shake a little, heard the clasps on each side being snapped and the lid being opened slightly so that he could see the night sky, the bright full moon. As beautiful as it was, he couldn't bring himself to smile at it, he was too tired and too worried...worried about...worried about what again? He couldn't seem to remember.

"Minion?", he eyes cracks open at the voice...it seemed familiar somehow...

He rose his gaze far enough to see the light blue eyes of Wayne Scott staring down at him, a concerned look in them. Behind him, he saw another form...what the hell was a prisoner doing here?

He wished so deeply he could spill the situation out to them, tell them everything so that they could get out of this hell hole. But, could only manage a glance toward the illuminated upstairs window and a single word.

"Syx..."

* * *

**Thank God, this is done. I think that there will be about 1 or 2 more chapters after this, but if I have to do more, I have to do more:)**


	28. Recovered Remains

**Well, this is it. The moment we have all been waiting for...the end.**

* * *

"Minion...", Wayne muttered.

He reached in gently to pull the sphere from the container, only to cry out in surprise when the remaining water in the dome fell through the cracks and splashed to the asphalt.

"Ahh, geez!", he cried, holding the fish in one hand as if it were something truly disgusting, "Uh...we should get him in a bowl or something."

"You take care of the fish.", Shawn waved in a shooing motion, "I'm going upstairs."

"Whoa, no, no, no, no.", Wayne grasped the man's arm before he could walk, "There's no way I'm letting you go up there by yourself. Especially if Syx turns out to be alone."

"Oh, will you stop this nonsense! We're here to rescue him, in case you haven't noticed."

"I know exactly what we're here to do. I'm just making sure that we do it without getting _sidetracked."_

The pair jumped when the sound of shattering glass filled the air, making them whip their heads toward the large house. After a moment, Shawn looked back to Wayne, a burning glare aimed at him.

"We'll argue about this later.", he said sternly.

Wayne was hesitant to let the subject hang, but he turned his head toward the unconscious fish and nodded, a determined look in his features. Without a word, he jogged through the small yard, up the steps and to the door, turned the handle and cringing as it screeched.

He pushed it open, leaving them to stare into a seemingly dark abyss. Wayne would never admit it out loud, but the sight made him even more nervous and eager to leave than before.

"What are you waiting for?", Shawn gently pushed his back.

"Oh...right."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet _now."_

"I'm not!"

"Then go!"

Wayne gulped, trying dearly to collect all of his previous valor. His first steps into the home echoed loudly in his ears, as though the whole world could hear them through the silence.

"Go in the kitchen and take care of the fish.", the man pointed.

"What about you?"

"I'm going exactly where I said I was going."

"But we-"

"Don't argue with me, not now, just go...please?"

Wayne didn't know why, but he felt a strong satisfaction grip him at the plea. He nodded, turning and walking for the dark room.

Shawn watched him go with a raised eyebrow and expectant gaze until he lost sight of him. He was then brought back to the task when several _thumps_ were heard from above him. A strange sense of suppressed panic rose in his throat at the thought of facing Mallory _without _the protection of glass between them. He knew how much she hated him, how dangerous she could be. Hell, he still had the scar from when she'd, _literally, _stabbed him in the back during one of her many break downs.

As he carefully made his way up the steps, he looked down to spot the drops of blood that stained the light carpet. Shawn's stomach lurched at the sight, even though he'd seen blood throughout his house while his family was still together several times, but what worried him was who it came from. Regret made his mind wonder and sort through his memories, anything to keep him occupied and anything to help him figure out how it had gotten this far.

* * *

_She'd been furious. She paced around the house, from one end to the other then back again. She'd done this countless times...clenching and unclenching her fingers, gritting her teeth, slamming her shoes into the floor with each hardened step and prowling like an agitated predator all the while circling her prey; a rather guilty looking Cecil Adair. _

_The minutes of enraged silence she'd set was always the calm before the storm..._

_But that wasn't the only thing Shawn worried about. It was the sweet tone in her voice, the façade she put on to lure Cecil out of his nervousness. The first few times it had worked, but not any longer._

_Shawn pretended to read his book, his hazel eyes skimming over the words in an attempt to seem uninterested, to keep Mallory from turning on him as well. Nevertheless, Shawn caught Cecil glance and Mallory began talking._

_"Cecil...", she had said, her tone stiff, "Can you tell me what. This. Is?"_

_The boy's eyes followed her arm to where she pointed. His features closing up in fear when his gaze rested upon the shattered remains of a glass vase._

_His eyes immediately made their way back to hers, silently begging for her mercy. Despite this, her glare burned holes through him. If looks could kill..._

_"Do you remember anything of what I've repeatedly told you?"_

_Cecil hadn't known whether to answer her, his apprehension keeping his head bowed._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!", her hand suddenly shot forward, gripping his frail jaw and pulling his head forward painfully._

_Cecil hadn't been able to stop the noise from escaping his throat, a noise of surprise and fear...A noise that only seemed to set the woman off more._

_"Shut up! You don't have the right to cry!"_

* * *

Her last words from all those years ago echoed in his mind. They were the last moment of peace before she relented her anger upon their son, screaming insults and curses at the child. He remembered every detail of that day, especially afterward when his son ran to him in hysterics, begging him for comfort and any form of safety he could give against his own mother.

* * *

Wayne proceeded to the kitchen, watching Shawn make his to the second floor. The room was dark and silent and any other person would be able to walk in and just turn on the lights, but not Wayne. Every one of his senses seemed to be working against him, the smallest sound booming and the lightest touch a blow.

He stopped in the doorway, his hand moving up and down the surface of the wall in search of the switch. He let out a frustrated growl when he felt nothing. He slumped when an idea dug its way into his mind. Shifting the sphere to his other hand, he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he ignored the alert message from his missed calls.

He moved slowly through the room, squinting as he attempted to see passed what little light the phone gave off. He soon spotted what he was looking for and smiled, the idea of actual light giving him bliss.

He hooked a fingers under the small lever, flipping it up and seeing the lights flicker slightly before staying on, a loud buzzing coming from the bulb.

As Wayne pushed his phone back into its place, he didn't notice the all figure standing only a few feet from him.

* * *

Syx relented against his bonds, his muscles burning from his effort. He found that he couldn't look away from the pale face of the boy Mallory had brought in. The fact that she even had the child with her scared him, but what scared him even more was the fact that he could only stare into the black pits of where the boy's eyes _should _have been.

When he had noticed at first, he'd pushed the table far from the body, making him bump into the closest shelf and causing a jar to fall and crash to the floor. He soon regretted his actions and fear set in when he heard Mallory's steps before she burst into the room, staring down at the mess and then turning on him. She would have been so close to striking him had she not suddenly stopped and left.

The house was silent afterwards, giving him a sense of false hope and great suspicion. He attempted to spread his lips wide against the two strips of duct tape she'd secured over his mouth. His wrists and ankles were long chafed, wounds formed and burned and began to bleed from under the confines, dripping slowly onto the table.

After having his fill of the pain, he took to studying the restraints, wiggling slightly to try to loosen them.

It felt like Mallory had left him alone for hours, and he soon wondered when she would come back and finish him off, do whatever she was going to do with him. All of a sudden, his heart stopped and his mind turned blank at the sound of footsteps making their way towards him and he found that he could do nothing but stare at the dark crack in the door.

* * *

Shawn almost yelps as he trips on the top step, his handing shooting out and latching onto the beautifully carved railing. He had to admit, he was impressed with the house. It looked like nothing that would belong to an emotionally unstable murderer. His eyes stalked down the black hall to fall upon the illuminated crack in the farthest door.

_Oh God, please..._

All at once, his mind through a dozen situations at him. All the possible horrors making him want to do nothing but walk straight back down the steps. He reminded himself that Syx's life was at risk, in fact, all of their lives were.

Despite everything that he'd done, despite the fact that he didn't believe him, he did love Syx.

His shoes thumped against the floor with each step, his heart clawing its way up to his throat. He was tempted to call out to Wayne, to help him clean up whatever mess awaited them. He stretched out an arm, pushing the door lightly with his fingertips. As it swung open, he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

There, laying on a stained metal table, was a tired and worn Syx. Shawn felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth in elation.

Syx's wary look transformed to one of pure terror at the sight of the man. His eyes wide, he fought viciously at the straps. At the sudden onslaught of movement, his wounds were torn open wider and blood dripped to the table in thin streams while his shouts remained in his throat.

Shawn's smile fell at the child's reaction, watched, frozen, as he flailed and struggled as much as he could. Blood soon covered his palms and Shawn was afraid that he'd break his neck from all of his fighting.

The prisoner was at his side in two strides and Syx stopped his movements to stare at him and push his body as far from him as possible.

Shawn's hand hovered over the child's form, unsure of what to do. He was certain that Syx wouldn't take well to being touched by him, but he had no choice. He settled upon the boy's wrists first, ignoring his hiss of pain and muffled curses. Fresh blood coated his fingers when he finally got the appendage loose. His small feeling of victory was cut short when Syx brought his hand up to scratch his face.

Shawn winced at the sharp sting and backed away before Syx could strike him again, successfully catching his wrist. Syx keened, using whatever strength he had to try and wrench his arm back.

"Listen to me!", he whispered sternly, leaning in closer to look him in the eye, "I'm trying to help you, but you need to calm down."

Syx winced as Shawn tightened his grip on him, his feral glare turning into distrustful understanding. Shawn waited until the boy's muscles relaxed before letting him go and working at the strap across his neck. Syx remained quiet as the man unstrapped his other wrist and his ankles. His muscles protested as he carefully sat up, his shaking hands working at the tape over his mouth, and his nervousness grew with Shawn standing there _watching _him.

"I thought you might like to know.", he said, "That your little friend came with me to come get you."

Syx gave him an acknowledging glance as he stretched his jaw and crumpled the tape in his hand. They sat in silence for only a second before a _bang _and _crash _erupted from downstairs, making them both jump.

"Speak of the devil.", Shawn said, giving him a smirk before placing one arm under his knees and the other across his back to pick him up.

* * *

Wayne groaned in annoyance as he picked himself up off the floor. He turned and glared at the unconscious woman behind him. He glanced back at the fish, pushing the large vase he was in farther away from the edge of the counter.

A chuckle came from the doorway and he spun around to see an amused looking Shawn and a shocked Syx.

"What the hell are you doing down here, kid?", the man asked.

"What do you mean!? I was busy with the fish when this woman came up behind me and wacked me with a frying pan!", Wayne flung his hands in the air.

"Oh, did the mean lady hurt you?", Shawn teased.

"No! But she _did _scare the crap out of me!"

"What were you doing on the floor?"

"She tackled me too..."

"Only you could have super powers and still be bested by someone in a dress."

"Oh shut up!"

Wayne brought his attention back to Syx, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of the man's arms. He sighed.

"Why don't you put him down and go attend to your wife?"

Shawn crouched down and let Syx catch his balance before letting him go in Wayne's arms. They looked at each other for a heart beat or two before Syx broke the connection.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...", he said in a small voice.

"No, no, no, you don't _get _to be sorry. I didn't exactly give you a reason to leave."

Syx smiled up at him.

"Hey!", Shawn called as he kneeled next to Mallory, "If you two lovebirds are done, go-"

He was cut off she shot up suddenly, knife in hand, and aimed to stab him. He jerked back, letting the blade hit the stove door. She glared at him, then turned her head to look at Syx and Wayne. At the sight of them, her top lip curled up in a snarl, her hand bringing the knife up to point it at them. The two seemed frozen as she lifted herself up and started at them, stumbling.

"You little-" , she began before Shawn came up behind her.

He proceeded to twist her hand against her back, pulling the blade out of her grip and slamming her up against the wall. He looked at them.

"As I was saying, go call the cops."

Wayne couldn't believe the casual tone in the man's voice, but nonetheless pulled his phone from his pocket.

* * *

The three of them sat idly on the porch, red and blue lights constantly flashing on their faces. They watched as Mallory was dragged from the house in cuffs and pushed into one of the patrol cars, her glare never faltering.

"Well, it looks like it's been a long night for the three of you. We'll make sure to give her everything she needs and most certainly deserves. But, for now, I suggest that you just go home and get some rest, if we need you, we'll call you.", a police woman said to them.

She turned and waved to her colleagues who got in their cars and rode away.

"If any of you need anything else, just call the station. We'd be happy to give you what information we can if it'll help you sleep at night."

While the officer finished the rest of the conversation with Shawn, Wayne and Syx sat in an uncomfortable silence. Syx's fingers playing with the brim of the vase Minion was currently in.

"So, what now?", Syx muttered.

"What do you mean? We go home now."

"Yes, but how to we get there? We've caused such a ruckus I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know."

"Well, I can't carry both of you, though it wouldn't be hard. I guess we'll just have to hitch a ride."

"The Warden is going to kill me...and him..."

"Yeah, probably...I mean, _if _he finds out."

"He's going to want answers and I don't feel like lying right now."

As they bickered, the officer ended the conversation with Shawn and began walking away. The man let out a long, tired sigh.

"Well, princesses, looks like we're stuck here until we can figure out what we're gonna do."

"What, you mean that criminal genius brain of yours doesn't already have a plan?", Wayne jested.

"That reminds me, how _did _you two get here?", Syx questioned.

"Half of it is a very disgusting tale and I'm not gonna tell it.", Wayne said.

"You know, guys.", Shawn cut in, "There a train station not far from here, who's up for a little stowaway action?"

* * *

The ride was long and uncomfortable, as well as the walk there. Between Wayne and Shawn arguing, the off and on moment of adrenaline, and the overwhelming exhaustion, Syx was happy that Minion had awoken so he could voice his apologies to the fish. It was amazing to think that they'd made it back to Metro City in a little over two hours. Wayne was relieved that there was no sewer walk to be involved.

For Syx, the prison was a sight for very sore eyes. Upon approaching, they were surrounded by guards in a matter of seconds. He was taken out of Shawn's arms and shoved lightly into Wayne. The children watched as the prisoner was escorted inside by a dozen guards and as his overbearing presence was replaced with The Warden's.

Syx couldn't bring himself to look into the man's eyes, too afraid that he would only find disappointment and anger. He could feel his gaze burn through his skull as he kept his head bowed, his own eyes screwed shut. After a few moment of agonizing silence, he heard the soft rustling of The Warden's clothes as he bent down. Syx thought his heart might jump out of his chest as it bounded against his ribcage.

"Syx."

He flinched at the voice, but otherwise didn't move. Minion's vase shaking with his hands.

"Look at me."

His eyes immediately began to water. Cracking open his lids, he brought his gaze up slowly, expecting The Warden to look at him with every cold and distasteful emotion there was. The slight tears made his green eyes glassy in the moonlight.

He searched The Warden's gaze. Searched for...for...

Syx was pulled out of his rambling thoughts when the man leaned his weight forward and captured his small body in his arms. The Warden hugged him tight, moving a hand to the back of his neck and pressing his head into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for what seemed like years, leaving Wayne standing awkwardly to the side. He coughed lightly.

The Warden noticed the other child and quickly let Syx go, turning his head to him.

"Do you want me to call your mother, Scott? If she hasn't already had a heart attack, that is."

Wayne blushed, bringing up a hand to scratch the back of his head, "Uh...sure."

The man nodded, looking between both of them before standing up and gesturing for them to follow him inside. Upon entering, the volume increased 10 fold. Syx managed to spot a few of his uncles looking down at him excitedly. The boys followed The Warden back into his office, the man had an annoyed expression on his face as he closed the door.

"Damn animals.", he grumbled.

"Alright, Scott, there's the phone, get to it. But, let me talk to her before you hang up."

Wayne walked over to the desk, leaving The Warden and Syx to themselves once again.

"Be glad, kid, the entire prison is in hysteria because of you.", he looked down at him.

_What? Because of him?_

The Warden laughed at the child's shocked expression, kneeling down to engulf him in another hug.

"God, I'm sorry...I got the call that Mallory had been arrested and I nearly had a heart attack!", he shouted.

Syx smiled to himself.

"I don't know what I was thinking, giving you to her. I thought...I thought that maybe you'd get to have a normal life. You'd be able to get away from all this."

His smile fell.

The Warden pulled back to look at him, his hands resting on his shoulders.

"It's good to have you back. To be truthful, I...", he paused, but didn't look away, "I missed you."

Syx smiled at him, looking down at Minion, then back.

"Me too."

* * *

**I'm glad my computer let me finish this, I swear I just need to save up and buy a new one. But anyway, SO SAD TO END THIS STORY! Though it's not the ending I was counting on, it's an ending with exactly the right amount of cliffhanger.**

**I really, really, really, REALLY appreciate how patient you guys have been with me throughout this whole thing. Thank you for all the reviews, they gave me the confidence to continue this story.**

**I'm glad I've had the chance to grow with my writing and looking back to the beginning of this story, I'm glad to see the difference.**

**As I said at the beginning, I'm leaving a small cliffhanger for this story's SEQUEL which I will begin writing sometime in August. I will keep the update days Friday/Saturday.**

**Again, thank you all for reading this story and I hope it's made you happy!**

**Hope to see you all again in August!**


End file.
